Black Rose
by Immortal-Blood
Summary: Black roses don't just mean death, they also mean sadness but if your blood is mixed with it and it stays black then death will come sooner then you think. And Kaoru's awaiting her death to come but someone doesn't want actually kill her.
1. Whisper

**Author Notes:** Its Halloween month so I decided to create this. Based on Jeepers Creepers and Daughter of Darkness. If your under 15 and don't like death then please don't read this because it's basically deathy and possible lemon. Otherwise enjoy it as much you can while Halloween comes around the corner.

**_AU, OOC, Drama, Horror, Lemon, Angst_**

Band playing for beginning length...**Evanescence **

**Chapter One: Whisper**

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No ones here and I fall into myself..._

Her breathing came in short raspy breathes as she ran down the lane of traffic. A few cars were smart enough to stop as they caught sight of her bloody, beaten up body but others were a little to late to comprehend. Tripping over something in the road, she went forward. Her elbows scrapped up and she hissed in a wime of pain. Lying there briefly, holding her wounded elbows, she tried to recollect an air of breath. Everything around her was toxicating, smelling of gasoline and oil and the only air she breathed in was that of a 2x4 truck that narrowly missed running her over. His exhaust smoking over her making her cough madly. Getting up again she ran down to the other end of the traffic and stopped.

In the shadows, was the figure. His tall frame erect and clothed in black. The barrel of his gun all too familiar to her. She looked behind her at the following two before she took off on the side. A stitch in her side started and she forced herself to continue, not stopping for anything. Her name was called, twice, three times. Until it was too hard to not ignore it, she ran through the brush of the park and towards the large river separating her house with the town. She hid behind the boulder positioned just above the deep water, where everything began. Why all this started. Catching her breath, she closed her eyes and waited. The darkness around her was completely pitched making her open her eyes and stare at the fire bugs flying around.

A twig snapped and she tensed up, waiting. Leaves ruffled in the fall wind and she itched to break off in another run. Crunching sounds got closer to her and she crouched to a knee position, reaching for the nearest object she could find in the darkness. Gripping it tightly, she waited. Her breathing was quicker now and she could barely hear a raspier breath getting closer. Taking in a small breath she popped from behind the boulder and swung. Both a feminine scream and a male cry echoed into the air sending crows to flight.

**Four days before**

Stepping back, she stared at her admired work. The picture hung on the wall, the five people smiling goofily through the glass that it was protected in. a pain of sadness washed over her as she looked at the tallest of them all. His arm draped around her own as they held a trophy and a beaten up snowboard. Wiping at a stray tear, she turned and started for another box. Just as she reached for it the small brown box toppled over, spilling all its contents. A yelp escaped her mouth and she gripped her chest. Peeking through her bangs, she glared at the black cat that popped its small head from the Styrofoam balls. It meowed before hopping out and walking over to her with grace of a queen only four legged.

"Lydia," she seethed picking the kitten up and toying with its soft fur. "You scared me." Kissing it softly on the head she dropped it back to the floor and picked up the fallen box.

Sitting on her knees so her black skirts flowed around her elegantly, she began replacing little balls of Styrofoam. A small jewelry box was hidden within the white fluffs and she curiously picked it up. The gold writing glittered under the cobwebby chandelier above her head; the twisty roses around the edges of the red carve wood making it look almost royal. Opening it up, she smiled hearing the sweet majestic tone of haunts and tales. The little witch/goddess Hecate danced around in mock ballerina except with a black cat and a broom stick under her arm. Lifting the black velvet flap she froze. Inside was the same guy she was looking at earlier, this time in his army uniform. A soft tap at the door made her drop the box and whip her head to the side.

A middle aged man stood at the doorway, glasses hanging at the bridge of his nose as he stared at an old parchment. "Kaoru dear, why don't you take a break from all this unpacking and go hang out outside? Go see if we have neighbors or something."

"Are you sure I'm not going to runaway?" she lowly asked. He paused in his reading and looked at her. She was standing straight, her back positioned in an elegant royal way. A royal way her mother taught her to stand like.

"Nonsense, you've been in here too long. Get some fresh air." She knew a dismissal when it came and that was a dismissal with a bit of command. Fixing her skirt and black fishnet shirt, she bowed lowly and began to walk out.

"I'll be home in time for dinner so don't send anyone please." He looked up from the parchment to acknowledge that she was walking before he turned on his heel and went back to the new study he found useful.

Kaoru walked down the stone walkway of the old Victorian house she know lived in. A few mossy statues stood around the area, headless or chipped but she still made them out as guardian angels. She passed a large, viney guardian and walked down towards the forest that stood off in the distance. The pathway was chopped from the growing grass beside it and the stones were wet from recent watering. She listened to her own clippity step as her boots clomped against the stones before she hit plain grass. The wind picked up as she walked passed two large willow trees full of dying blossoms. Making her way through the narrower and narrower path through the thick woods, she occasionally looked at her surroundings in case she got lost.

In the distance ahead was running water. Kaoru took off at a run, her childish laughter echoing in the cold air. Her long black hair flew behind her in tendrils as she ran along the dirt path. It wasn't so bad living in a small town where everyone knew her as the new girl, for she now had an area where no one knew about. Her breathing was raspy now so she slowed her pace but she still ran towards the stream of water. Hoping over the large tree roots she came to a halt. The area seemed green in atmosphere and the air was muggy. She walked threw the patches of wildflowers, sending camouflage butterflies to flight. Gasping in awe, she watched them swirl around her before landing again.

Kaoru stopped at the edge of the water and sat down. The cold feeling of the grass made her slightly crunch up her face but she soon stopped. The wetness of it seeped through the thin layer of her skirt and she absently began rubbing her thighs. Her sapphire eyes gazed meaningfully at the glistening water in front of her. Its running contents were sparkly under the luminescent sun and hazy sky and the golden rocks under the surface twinkled in their odd way; like false gold. Slipping out of her shoes, she stuck her feet into the freezing water and childishly wiggled her toes. Her white skin glowed under the clear water and she froze absently. _He would love this place._ She found herself thinking. Before she could do anything a weird feeling passed through her and she looked up.

A boy around her age was sitting on top of a large boulder positioned just over the deep part of the water. His red hair was in a low ponytail against his back, his bangs hiding his smiling amber eyes. Swiftly she stood up in the water, the hem of her skirt getting soaked in the water. In the guy's left hand was a black thorned rose, and sitting beside him were different colored ones. He turned his head slightly to look off in the distance and she saw the cross shaped scar on his cheek, dripping with fresh blood. It was recent and she felt pain in her gut. Turning to look at her again, he stood up, all the roses in his grasp and jumped. Water splashed all over as he landed in a shallow part of it inches from her. He held out the black rose to her and she hesitantly took it.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kaoru finally asked when he positioned her fingers so they weren't near the thorns.

"You look sad," he simply answered, stepping out of the water. Kaoru followed him, her feet immediately going numb as the warm water feeling left her.

"So you give me a black rose?"

"Black doesn't always means death." He looked at her, holding up a dark red one. "It blooms for the sad, for the mourning but once a red one blooms next to it then death has arrived to the ones sad feeling."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Kaoru looked down at the black rose in her hand. She did feel sad but she wasn't mourning.

"Don't worry about it. You looked sad so I gave you a b lack rose." His voice was sympathetic and she locked her gaze with his.

"Well you shouldn't have because I'm not sad." She lied which made him shrug and step closer to her.

"I never said you were, I simply said you looked it. We can always tell though. Bury the rose back into the earth with a drop of your blood and if red comes in its shape then your sad other wise the other meaning of black simply is death." Immediately it felt chilly in the air as she let his words sink into her.

Without knowing it she knelt besides her shoes and dug a small hole. He watched her amusingly as she pricked her finger and let the small droplet fall into the muddy ground. Placing the black rose in it next she buried it and stood up. Stepping back she watched the ground like it was a bug. Her sapphire eyes grew wide as the once brown dirt turned completely black. The guy looked up into her wide expression before taking his own blood from his cheek and flicking it onto the ground. The dirt turned a dark red and he swiped it with his foot.

"You need to go," he said abruptly when she looked from the ground to his serious expression. His amber eyes seemed to glow with anger as she cautious looked around the woods for any sign of something.

"What? Why?" she asked taking up her shoes. _What's up with this guy? _Ruffling of leaves made her heart leap and she whirled around. In the direction of her house footsteps came rushing through. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something when the guy gripped her wrist.

"It's too late now, come with me." He pulled her forward but she dug her heal into the ground, shaking her head.

"It's probably one of my father's men looking for me." She tried to reason. He faced her, his expression haunting.

"And if it's not?" her eyes grew wide.

"Like who?"

"That doesn't matter, just come on."

"No," He tugged on her wrist hard and she went forward. A scream of surprise escaped her lips as both of them splashed into the water.

The splash seemed to echo through the woods and the footsteps got a lot quicker. Kaoru struggled to sit up right as her clothing stuck to her like glue. A stinging feeling began to form on her elbow and she cried in disgust, slipping back down into the water when her attempt to stand failed. He wrapped strong arms around her waist and pulled her up with him. With his free hand he pushed her black hair from her face and looked at her with concern eyes. She searched his face, her heart pounding madly at the feel of his strong body against hers. His face was inches from hers and she slowly inched even closer on desire command.

"Lady Kaoru!" a male's voice echoed into the air and they broke apart, Kaoru slipping on the rocks under feet and once again falling into the water. "Lady Kaoru what are you doing?" Kaoru moved aside her tousled wet hair and stared at her father's man.

"I..." she looked around and saw the guy had left. Sighing she smiled nervously and slowly stood to her feet. "I was looking at the rocks in the water and slipped." She lied as she took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her out of the water completely.

"Well your fathers wanting you to come home now. Mr. Hajime of Avry Satora Private School is here as a dinner guest and your father is wanting you to appear in formal." She sighed, picking up her shoes. She paused, seeing the black rose sticking out of the earth. _So death really does exist for me._

**To be continued...**


	2. Last Breath

**Author Notes:** If you've noticed, the summaries are different in the first chapter, my profile page, and the summary box. It's like that because the summary kind of various within the story. It's a twisty story...**Aenima **that review of yours was really cool and really good. Wow.

I know I didn't mention this before so I'm saying it now. Kaoru use to live in a big city and now she lives in a little town called Wacktra. Her father decided to move after a major thing happened which you'll find out in due time.

_**AU, OOC, Drama, Horror, Lemon, Angst **Warning!_

Band playing for beginning length...**Evanescence (Tourniquet)**

**Chapter Two: Last Breath**

_I tried to kill my pain_

_But only brought more...so much more_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

.........Her heart pounded in her chest as she knelt down to the lifeless bundle on the ground. Slowly she reached for it, feeling her body tremble and her heart speed up. All at once the bundle shifted making her heart jump. Tugging at the black covering she made it turn towards her but what she saw made an ear piercing scream escape her throat.........

She bolted up in bed, her face bedded with sweat. Her breathing was quick and she could see the mist of it as she breathed out. Wiping the sweat off her face with the back of her hand she turned her sapphire gaze to the open bay window. The crimson curtains were flapping with the wind and rain fell on the stuffed animals she placed on the window seat for her cat Lydia to snuggle with. The cat, however, was at the foot of her bed curled up against her feet. Climbing from under the heavy comforter, she padded over to the window and closed it. The glass was freezing and she wondered if Wacktra was snowy during fall. Just as the lock was placed she heard the rain droplets on the window as it crashed on it now.

Taking up the silk robe from the corner of her bed post, she slid into it and walked out of the room. The hard wood floor felt cold against her bare feet and she mentally wished she was wearing at least socks. Stepping down the spiral staircase she walked through the large front entrance. A light glowed in the small hallway of the front rooms and she walked towards it, almost mesmerized. The room was a little bit warmer from the fire burning in the hearth and she easily sunk into the closest chair near it. Curling her legs up to her chest she stared into the orange and red fire, recounting back to the weird nightmare she had. She was instantly lost in her thoughts and didn't hear the door click shut or someone walk up to her.

"You're up a little earlier then usual." Mr. Kamiya replied as he placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. Kaoru jumped and looked up. Tears were rolling down her pale face and instantly her father felt a pain of sadness. "What's wrong princess?"

She wiped the tears from her face and forced a smile. "Nothing," she stood up, the robe rippling back to full length. "I got cold so I came down here. What time is it?"

"Time for you to eat before getting ready for school." she groaned but inwardly she smiled. She was glad she got away from remembering the nightmare. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure," she hugged him briefly before taking off towards the door. Mr. Kamiya stared after her thin form, wondering what has been going on with her since they left the city. Even before she was like that. Sighing, he walked after her, his stomach wanting food.

**Avry Satora Private School**

"Now, I trust you remember the rules I went over with you last night." The school's headmaster replied as Kaoru and he walked down the empty hall of the Private school. Classes were in session and he was taking her around to show her where her first three classes were and where her locker was.

"I do," she mumbled as they stopped in front of her first class. She could hear the teacher speaking nonstop and a few students asking question aloud inside.

"Good. Then I believe everything is set and you uniform shall be coming later today." He looked her over before smiling and opening the door for her.

Gulping, she stepped through the door and froze. The room fell silent as well as they all turned to stare at her making her feel extremely small. The teacher smiled when he recognized her and beckoned her forward. Forcing her feet to move she stood facing the class, gripping her notebook to her chest tightly. Someone in the back made a comment about her black fishnet dress and the whole class broke off into muffled laughter. Kaoru sunk more into herself silently cursing her father for putting her in a small town away from everything she loved in Edo.

"Enough," the teacher barked and once again the class fell silent. "Now class, we have a new student so please give her the courteous by paying attention." Kaoru hid behind her bangs as she felt the stares from some of them mold into her. "Since we only have a few minutes left of class why don't you introduce yourself?"

Kaoru looked up, her sapphire eyes scanning the dark heads in front of her. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I moved here from...um...Edo. I live with my father in the old Satora house." A few mummers started before a hand shot up in the air. Kaoru looked at the girl, her short dyed black hair spiked slightly.

"Why'd you move from a city to a little town in the middle of nowhere?" she asked, her light brown eyes not leaving Kaoru's.

"My father's an Ittö-Ryü teacher and he got an offer here to teach the technique."

"Do you really live in that haunted place?" someone shouted out.

"I guess so," she hadn't realized that everyone was either paying attention to her answers or coming up with questions to embarrass her with. Either way, she was beginning to feel her heart thump in her chest like it was ready to pop out and dance around.

"Are you Goth or punk?"

"Neither," she felt odd answering that because she knew half her clothing was black and witch like. Something her mother said was always a trait of hers.

"Then why are you wearing that dress. You look like you're a witch or something." Kaoru couldn't answer that nor did she want to. The teacher smirked when he saw more hands shoot up. A few students shouted out question but she couldn't hear them all which made her slightly sick.

"Have you seen death before?" the whole room fell silent except for those that turned around in their seats to look at the speaker. She looked at the wide expressions of shock before laying her eyes on the speaker herself. This time her heart froze as she stared into the intense amber eyes of the guy from the river. _It's him, _clearing her throat silently.

"Yes," she replied lowly but it felt like she yelled it out the whole class was silent. Every eye fell on her now. "My mother died with I was seven and my aunt when I was ten."

He kept his gaze on her, ignoring the sudden whispers from his classmates. "Do you believe that after witnessing death then yours will come as well?" before she could answer that, the teacher held up his hand to silence all.

"If your going to choose to finally talk in this class Mr. Himura then please talk sensibly." The class bell rang making the room suddenly noisy from gathering of books. Kaoru kept her gaze on the red head as he descended the isle towards the exit. A few students whispered something as they passed her but she ignored them, wanting only to see him. he passed her, breaking his gaze with her and she silently followed through the exit. Going up to him she closed her eyes and whispered.

"I do believe that," her voice was low so only he could hear. Just as he turned to look at her she walked away in the opposite direction, her hair bouncing against her back.

**Middle of the day**

Throughout the rest of the morning Kaoru had to answer questions the kids were asking, something, one of the teachers remarked, as being part of a new town. Everyone had to get to know her or else she'll be labeled the odd girl for about a year. Though she felt odd just answering the questions. Even though she didn't answer the death question after the incident in her first class, she still thought of it as she watched him in the back of the room staring at her silently. He was the silent one and she wished she could asked a question of him but everyone seemed to avoid him even when he walked passed to exit the door.

Coming up to her locker, Kaoru spun the combination and opened it. She only had a few books from her previous classes but she wasn't going to carry them around with her. Slamming the small shelf shut she gripped her chest as a brown eyed and buzzed blond hair kid she'd noticed in her classes smiled broadly. Standing next to him with an arm looped through his, was a girl she'd never seen before yet. Her purple hair brushed forward to hid large violet eyes heavily lined with makeup.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" the girl standing next to him giggled. "I'm Shen y the way and this is Kamatari."

"Kaoru," she repeated for about the umpteenth time that day. She locked gazes with Shen, feeling the odd vibe coming off him.

"I have a question for you Kaoru but it's mostly the guys I hang out with in detention. You see they read your record and wondered what it says is true."

She froze. _My record? _ "What do you want to know?" her voice was tight which made Kamatari step forward, glaring into her face.

"Oh, little miss negative from the city are you?" she sneered but Shen held her back making her look at him. He took a step forward and leaned his head so Kaoru was inches from him now. The smell of his aftershave made her hold her breath.

"You see, nobody comes to Avry Satora unless something dramatic happened in their lives." He licked his parched lips. "What they found out about you is most interesting."

"Just spit it out Shen," Kamatari cried in an irritated voice. She looked at Kaoru briefly before turning her head and string a slender finger through a loose string from her uniform skirt.

"I already know it's true that you've seen death before so I presumed your mother wasn't the only one. Like perhaps maybe you killed someone in order to see another death." The question he was pausing to ask was something she knew. Even though he didn't say it yet she knew. Her body tensed up as her eyes grew wide and teary.

"That's none of your business,"

"Ho, oh," both of them laughed as they studied her closely. "We wanted to know if in fact Brad Carson, your so called fiancé is truly dead. That war in the Middle West was so life heartening and he was such a hero in the news. Unless he was the other death..."

"Hey Sakimoto aren't you late for your teacher riding?" Kaoru felt an arm drape across her shoulder and she looked up to stare at the side of a tall guy's stubble chin.

"I'm sure they're missing you more then me." Shen sneered back staring at the tall figure. He only seemed to be a little bit shorted then him but he was still short. The guy went forward, bringing Kaoru with him. Shrugging away she pressed her back against the cold lockers, her eyes darting back to both guys, feeling the anger rise. Kamatari stepped back, feeling the same thing but her fists were ready at her side which made Kaoru wish she wasn't there anymore.

"Sanosuke don't do anything stupid." A girl replied, stepping up to the two guys, putting a hand on their forearms to stop them. Her long raven black hair was braided into two as dark green ribbon ran through the loops. Shen eased back but he still held ground.

"You should listen to Takani here, she knows more then what's given to her. For once it'll come in handy especially when your fun is lacking." A low growl escaped Sanosuke as he shoved Shen backward with the simplest touch.

"Better turn around and start walking before you have your funeral a lot sooner then given." Snarling Shen whirled around and draped a protective arm around the furious Kamatari.

"I'll be seeing you Kamiya," he walked off. Kaoru eased a little, her eyes not leaving Shen's back. _There's so much history with these students. I'm like a loner here. _Sighing she fixed her self and placed a fake smile on.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked. Kaoru looked at her, her hair falling from the bun she placed up earlier.

"Yes, thank you." Kaoru looked at the couple before sliding sweaty palms down her black dress. "Please excuse me," she ran off towards the field, her heels clanking against the wet ground.

"They're right; she does look like she's seen more then what she bargained for. Did you see the look in her eyes? Haunted,"

"Sanosuke!" Sanosuke ducked from a flying notebook. _I wonder what she seen?_

..............................................................

Kaoru ran until she reached the football bleachers. By now tears were sliding down her face, her mascara making her eyes ringed with black. Catching her breath, she climbed to the very top of the green benches and sat. The rickety wood creaked under weight but she ignored it as she swiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup even more. Out on the field, the football players had a game of touch as the coach walked around in circles, checking the player's forms. One of the black players, his number 72, looked up briefly to acknowledge she was there. Poking his partner 45 in the ribs roughly he jabbed a thumb in her direction. Within the five seconds of her wiping the tears from her eyes, the whole black football team was mumbling amongst themselves, losing the game against the red team.

She watched them silently, letting her emotional break down become nothing once again. _Everyone in the whole school probably knows now, possibly the town. _Lifting her head up to the sky she felt the slightest trickle of rain. _Brad, _closing her eyes she let the droplets soak up her face as it got harder. The coach blew his whistle as the rain became a pour. Kaoru looked back down, her face smeared with black lines of makeup and her bangs sticking to the sides of her face. _You use to captivate me, but I'm not runned by your life anymore_. Standing up, she twisted her now wet hair so water ran down her back and easily flicked it away. The boards creaked but she was oblivious to everything. _Yet I still try hard to forget you're gone. _She began descending the bleachers, the creaking becoming worse with each small step she took.

"Hey watch out!" someone screamed but she couldn't hear it as the wood holding her weight collapsed.

**To be continued...**


	3. Fear

**

* * *

Author Notes:** Alrighty then, I've updated again. But sorry that I've taken longer then usual. This story is finally making sense...sort of. At least I think it is. Right. In the next few chapters secrets are going to be revealed and the rest of the cast.

_**AU, OOC, Drama, Horror, Lemon, Angst **Warning!_

Band playing for beginning length...**Evanescence (Going Under)**

**Chapter Three: Fear**

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore..._

..."Hey watch out!" someone screamed but she couldn't hear it as the wood holding her weight collapsed with snap. An ear piercing scream echoed into the raining air as she felt her body suddenly become light and the air around her seem to lift from her chest.

The impact felt like it was never there but she knew it was. Her body went numb from her waist down and her head began to throb painfully. The back of her head she felt the slightest of wetness and something jabbing into her skull but was to out of it to move. She made to move her hair out of her face but her fingers felt tingly as the numbness went up through to her arms. A weird wet feeling began to slip down her stomach and she teared, making her vision blurrier then it already was. _Oh please...no. _The metallic taste of blood gushed up her throat and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was pained amber eyes.

People gathered around as he removed the giant stacks of bleacher from her body. Blood stained the back of it making the girls gasp and the guys to make a weird noise of their own pain feeling. His stomach retched as blood slid from her closed mouth just seconds before she fell unconscious from the impact. Mud caked her cheeks and arms as the rain continued to pour down on her through the outline of his body, washing away more of the blood. Ignoring some of the murmurs of recognization of both him and Kaoru, he lifted her up to his chest and quickly jogged towards the ambulance that sounded off into the distance. Students began to follow him through the school, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Is she the girl?" a paramedic who'd quickly hopped from the back of the red ambulance truck rushed over to them to take Kaoru up.

"Yes," he replied before following into the small space in the back. Admitting two more students, they closed the doors and hurried to the hospital. The paramedic placed Kaoru onto a small cot bed and hooked her up to machines before ripping through her dress pressing a dry cloth to her stomach were the connecting pole had gone through her side.

"Keep this pressed against her stomach while I do some vital checks on her lungs." He instructed the closest person. Calloused hands pressed lightly on her flat stomach before tightly pressing down to keep the flow at a stop.

"Is missy going to be alright?" one of the students asked making the paramedic look up from his watch which he'd been using to determine her heart beat.

"It depends, you called us pretty fast so her blood loss has been cut down enough to save her life but since she went into shock and a coma it'll be up to her." grabbing a clip board he quickly jotted down something. "I need her name and you three please." He replied through the scratch of his hurriedly writing pen.

"She's Kaoru Kamiya and I'm Sanosuke Sagara." Sanosuke replied making the doctor look up briefly before writing the names down.

"Megumi Takani," it fell silent as they waited for the last name. When it came it was low and hoarse.

"Kenshin Himura," the paramedic made a weird noise before setting his clipboard down and moving to finish his duty on Kaoru who'd been twitching slightly as feeling came back to her pale skin with force.

* * *

_She sat underneath the desk; her legs crossed and brought to her chest tightly as bloody arms wrapped around her bony knees protectively. Her breathing came in short intakes of breaths and she knew from the way she breathed out that she was trembling. A weird brush feeling lingered against her skin but she ignored it thinking it was her long hair. When a quick slice on her cheek stung she gasped and brought a shaky hand to it. Wetness found contact with her fingertips and she froze, bringing her small fingers to her eye sight. A dark substance coated them and she turned her head to the side. _

_Dangling just a few feet above her, was a very dead, very limbless body. Chains and sharp spikes wrapped around bound feet that stuck out in odd directions. It swayed this way and that, scraping more of her skin. A choked sob escaped her throat when she recognized the maid and she slid from underneath her hiding place, the blood smearing the ground getting all over her knees. Standing up she made a run for it, crashing through the slightly open door down the dark hallway. Tears fell from her eyes and mixed with blood making her rosy cheeks sting from the salt. Taking a turn and running down the stairs to the guest room she heard the whispers._

_They were coming her way, up the basement steps. She skidded to a stop and turned around, crashing into a vase. It crashed to the floor and the whispers went silent. Soon after hurried footsteps pounded upwards and she ran back for another room to hide in. the darkness consumed her as the only dim light went out and she stopped dead tracks. Her breathing heavy as she pressed against the nearest wall. It felt cold against her bare back and she clenched her eyes shut. Listening intently to the slow steps coming her way, she tried to keep her breathing low and unheard. Then she felt it...a wet hand gripping her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she was met with glowing red eyes and she screamed. _

(a/n: there's your first insight on part of a memory. It's as best of a scary thing as I could get it but yeah. )

* * *

He sat on a chair, his back propped up against the wall as his feet dangled over the edge of the seats back. He kept his amber gaze casted down at the tiled floor, not wanting to look up or speak to the others that gathered around the still unconscious girl. In his mind he recounted the small river acquaintance then linked it with her falling off the bleachers and each time he saw it, the darkness of her soul that seemed to be closed off to the world. There was a secret in her that he wanted to figure out and having the rose turn its color was just one of the secrets he wanted to unlock. A soft tap at the door made all three students look up from their thoughts as it opened slowly, admitting a tall business dressed man.

"Sorry to interrupt this uh..." he looked at Kaoru who was sleeping soundly even though her heart monitor was rocketing off the scales slightly. "Little stare together, but I need to speak with Kenshin." at the mention of his name he looked at the guest intently. The guy was tall, well dressed with black tux and dress shoes that shined off the light. His almost gray hair was slicked back showing the single ring on his upper left ear.

"Who sent you?" Kenshin lowly replied. The other two kept their distance as they watched in silence. The new thought that the red haired class mate was a deep talker gave them shivers since they never heard him speak before.

"Katsura of course. Your guardian would like a word with you. He's on the phone right now." At the mention of Katsura, Kenshin got off the chair and quickly walked out of the room giving Kaoru a small glance. Her eyes were opened and she was staring, dilated sapphire eyes distant from the world. Megumi looked at the bed and gasped, seeing the girl awake. Just as the door closed she called for a doctor as Sanosuke began asking his zillion questions about the after life.

Kenshin glanced around the hospital before staring at the black cell phone being handed to him. Moving aside his messy red hair, he placed the receiver to his ear and listened knowing he didn't have to speak. "_How's the girl?" _

"She's awake," was his only reply since he didn't know anything vital to tell him. He didn't want to tell him anything at the moment since he knew the reason why she was there in the first place. "Listen Katsura, is there a special reason why you had me come to the hospital as well?" he asked bluntly as Kaoru's doctor came rushing passed with a nurse. There was a chuckle before a cigar type cough.

"Of course," silence. "That was just a test run Kenshin. The next time it will be permanent. She's too vulnerable especially now so keep an eye on her until further notice." That didn't tell him much but it was enough since there was a dead tone now. Slamming the phone shut he whirled around and walked back into the medical room where all eyes went to him.

* * *

Within the next couple of hours that Kaoru was at the hospital, the whole town knew of what happened and their suspicion of who did it or how it happened erupted. Tales that she was pushed and the bleachers came down because of the new weight was echoing through the halls during the school and tales that she was deliberately trying to end her life by setting it all up went through the town. But the truth was not coming from Kaoru or the others that witnessed what happened which made the tales even truer...

...Kaoru leaned against the window of Megumi's bedroom. The cold rain thudding against the glass gave her shivers and she moved against a large Bugs Bunny that was placed there. The upper half of her body was bandaged and a small wrap was around her temple where she was wounded from the fall. Hugging a black throw pillow she looked at the hurriedly talking teenager pacing the light blue room. The phone was placed under her ear, held up by her shoulder as her hands fixed a necklace that had fallen off earlier.

Since Kaoru wanted to go home and not sleep in the hospital, Megumi came up with the idea that she stayed at her house for the night since her father was a doctor and she was a practice nurse. Sanosuke sat cross-legged on the bed doing history homework while Megumi's little brother Yahiko sat on the floor and did some odd coloring to his soccer ball. Kaoru watched them all with large sapphire eyes, envying Megumi for having a life. A small tap at the bedroom door had them all look in the direction of the heavily postered door before it opened to admit a maid with curly blond hair wrapped in a weird twist against her back.

She held a basket of clothing that they had to discard since the rain came down hard on their way home. She placed it near a desk and proceeded back out, smiling at Kaoru who was staring with no life in her eyes.

"Alright Aoshi, I get the picture. Next time I won't dye your hair with dark red dye. I promise." Megumi smiled at Sanosuke who lifted his head to stare at her. She made one nod to the phone before clicking off. "He wants me to dye his hair again for the Halloween party that his aunts making him go to." She looked over at Kaoru, who was staring into space, her legs brought up to her chest as she practically smuggled the pillow to her chest. The sweat pants Megumi had her wear were coming down to the middle of her butt revealing a blood red thong.

"Hey Meg, do you think Misao will let me go to her party this year with you guys?" Yahiko asked as he scribbled something in pink gel pen. Megumi ignored him as she sat next to Kaoru, wrapping an arm around her thin shoulders making the girl practically jolt to life.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at the pale girl with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kaoru chocked out, bringing her gaze from the carpet to the older girl. Megumi shrugged and opened her mouth but strong arms wrapped around her waist making her look to the side with her mouth wide open.

"I'm going to get some cookies, don't kill the new girl with your ramblings." Sanosuke kissed her on the forehead before standing in time not to get slapped.

"Ah ha, very funny. Bring a whole plate full, I think Kaoru's hungry." She didn't look at her as she stood up and walked to her closet. Sanosuke winked before exiting the room, dragging Yahiko with him.

Kaoru watched silently as Megumi began searching through a mess load of clothing, tossing things behind her so it made a pile on the large double bed. When she didn't find what ever she was looking for she slammed the door shut and moved to a basket with neatly folded clothing. Immediately she began searching through it. Kaoru's gaze wondered back to the window were the rain was lightly hitting the glass. It soothed her into her thoughts, making her oblivious of Megumi's triumphant scream. It wasn't until Megumi was tapping on her shoulder that she practically screamed and took cover because the mask the older girl was wearing caught her attention. It was a scream mask; with blood coating the sides making it look real. Over her body was a black dress with spider net neck lining, showing her bright pink bra strap.

"Here's the thing, when that big headed dimwit comes through the door your going to want cookies right away. While he's handing you the plate I'm going to scare him alright?" Kaoru slowly nodded, not seeing the fun in it. Megumi yipped loudly before taking off to hide behind the door, waiting for the tall fighter to enter.

Sanosuke entered shortly after, his gaze going over the room just once before stepping over to the silent Kaoru. She was once again staring out the window, her knees brought up to her chest even more, making her stomach ache. At the smell of freshly baked food she turned her head, her stomach rumbling slightly. She hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday and she was kind of hungry. Seeing the hungry look the tall spiky haired Sano handed her a large chocolate cookie. In the corner of her eye she spotted Megumi sneaking up behind and she stood up, knowing that her reflection would shine off the window.

"_Sanosuke..." _Megumi began in a whispery voice low enough he couldn't hear. _"Sano..."_ Shivers went up Kaoru's arms since she heard it. Memories flashed through her mind and she dropped the cookie to the floor to grip her head and scream.

"Kaoru...Kaoru what's wrong?" Sano gripped the young girls shoulder and started shaking her but she just screamed, shaking her head as if struggling to get away. Her body jolted violently making her eyes go to the top of her head for a split second before she stared straight ahead, straight into Megumi's eyes, silent as a mouse. Megumi slipped the mask off her head and stared horrified but Kaoru wasn't the one that caught her attention, it was something past her head through the dark tinted glass.

"S-sano..."Megumi choked out as she kept her gaze on the thing. Sano turned to look at her, his eyes going over her outfit before fixing them on her hazel eyes. "There...there's something out there." She pointed slightly making him look. Kaoru blinked, not remembering what happened. She looked at the two teenagers staring out the window but she just looked around the room, trying to get some kind of memory back.

"I don't see anything Meg...your dreaming." He turned away, missing the dark figure dashing across. Kaoru turned slightly and stared out the window her reflection bouncing off making it a little clearer to see out.

"Seriously Sano...something's out there. Take Kaoru and let's go hang with Yahiko and mom." He shook his head as he held Kaoru around the shoulders, hoping she wasn't going to do that weird scream thing again. "What do you mean no?"

"Your brother went with your parents to get something to eat. They left about awhile ago." She gulped hearing this.

"Then...it's probably just my imagination." She choked out. Sano stared at her before glancing at the wet window then back at Kaoru. "Do you see something?" she asked a little too hopeful. Kaoru turned her head almost ghost like making Megumi gulp.

"No," she said spookily. The hair on her own arm crawled upwards as she shrugged away from Sano and walked out of the room, Megumi and Sano following behind quickly. Kaoru looked back once, seeing the figure come back to the window. She knew what it was but she didn't want to say anything, in hopes that it wasn't real.

**To be continued...**

Alright, originally I wanted this to finish by Halloween but a few things came up and I had to wait for awhile to post just this one chapter. It's still going to be a Halloween story but I might go all the way to November.


	4. Somwhere I don't belong

**Author Notes:** The lemon warning is there because it's just a future warning thing. It sort of goes with the other warnings so yeah.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

_**Rated R :: **Death, Lemon, Violence, and Profanity in future chapters!_

Band playing for beginning length...**Linkin Park**

**Chapter Four: Somewhere I _don't _belong**

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say and I got lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things of mine _

_Inside of me_

A crash and sudden scream made Kaoru open her eyes wide. Her head felt weighted down as usual and her body felt cold as the wind from the open window came through. Covering her body more tightly with the blanket that was given to her, she both winced at the pull of her muscles and closed her eyes to sleep. A child's scream echoed into the living room making Kaoru force her eyes open and stare out the wet windows where a hazy sky rolled through. Sitting up she put her hand to her side and turned over. Megumi was wide awake and sitting bolt upright, looking towards the door that was closed. Old eyeliner smeared her face and her once beautiful long braided hair was messy in all directions.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" screamed through the halls as someone passed. Megumi groaned, realizing who it was. She fixed the pillow in her lap before lying back down but she paused, seeing Kaoru stare at the door.

"Don't worry about it. Mother must be home with Clara, my older sister." With that she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, her arm snaking over to Sanosuke's stomach where it rested peacefully on his rise and fall chest.

Kaoru waited a few seconds for the small snore of the older girl before she slipped off the large couch and walked to the opened window. It never donned on her that it was closed when they went to sleep or that a small rose was placed in the lock. Sitting up on the large chest set in front of the double glass, Kaoru painfully brought her knees to her chest and curled up into herself. The cool breeze felt nice against her skin and she closed her eyes, feeling the sleep crest into her lids. She vaguely remembered last night, going into one of her spasms and the dark figure through the window. But after it, it was the first time since Brad that she felt happiness. They hung out in the basement playing with old material and creating odd Halloween costumes and hiding from the maid when she came up to tell them it was bed time.

Megumi opened her eyes after about two hours of more sleep. Shifting to her side, she stared blurrily at the window. Kaoru was still sitting there, her knees brought to her chest as she stared at the hazy sky. A white rose was placed in the windows lock and she frowned, not remembering it being there. Standing up, she groaned at the ache of her muscles. Stretching, she began to walk over to the younger girl, smirking at her boyfriend's peaceful state of sleep at the edge of the large couch she'd been sharing with him. The dark green carpet was cold under her bare feet as she walked behind the coffee table towards the double window.

"Did you put this here?" Megumi asked, plucking the flower from the lock and twirling it slightly between her fingers as she took a swift of it. Kaoru turned her head, her eyes slightly puffy from crying but she just looked tired.

"No," she said, a little confused. She hadn't seen it at all since she'd awaken. Megumi glance at her sapphire eyes before brushing the white pedals across her chin, feeling the softness of the rose.

"They're so beautiful you know? I'm amazed this one is so vibrant after being cut from the root. Her eyes were locked on the rose, as she remembered every other rose she'd came across since she was little.

"If you let a drop of your blood drip on it then the rose tells you your future." Megumi looked at Kaoru, a little shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother told me when I was young that roses get tainted with blood every day because people use them to mourn for others. We've tainted them so much that it became a thing to tell our futures with them. 'Find a rose, receive a rose. Taint the rose, soil the rose. The future beholds that of the blooded.'" Megumi made a face of knowing as she slowly pricked her finger with one of the thorns. The blood welled at her finger and she placed it over the peddles, watching silently as it slid onto it. Kaoru watched in fascination as the rose slowly changed a color. First it was dark red, the color of her blood but then it gradually changed into a lighter red almost pink.

"_Damn it Brad this isn't funny, where the hell are you!?" She yelled her anger rising as it got darker in the depths of the rose garden. She tripped over something large and she screamed, hitting the dirt. A stinging feeling at her ankle made her sit and rollup her jeans. Blood seeped from a cut at her body ankle and slid to the dirt floor, mixing itself with the mud. _

"_A rose for my pretty lady." A deep voice replied, making her look up. A white rose, was placed in her face and she smiled, seeing it was Brad. "Want to see your future?" he asked as he lifted her off the ground, wrapping a strong arm around her lithe frame. She nodded; allowing him to take her slender hand and prick it was a thorn. In fascination she watched the rose be tainted with a drop of her dark red blood and instantly the rose changed color. _

"Kaoru..." Brad replied. Kaoru looked up, her eyes going wide seeing the black haired boy she loved for centuries. As her mind recollected the present, the person calling her name slowly turned into Megumi.

Shaking her head she tried to keep her tears from coming. "What?" she asked nicely, but it came out dryly. Megumi looked at her oddly, seeing the lost look in her eyes. The same look in her eyes she saw when Shen hit a sour spot yesterday.

"What does this mean?" she pointed to the rose making Kaoru look at it. It was now a mixture between a dark red and light pink. Kaoru smiled; glad it wasn't what she usually got.

"It means you have love from a lot of people." Megumi smiled and opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by a snort from Sanosuke. Both girls looked at his moving form, his eyes still closed as he slept on. Giggling Megumi took Kaoru's wrist and quickly dragged her across the room.

"Quick before he wakes up. Let's get dressed so we could hang in town." Kaoru stared at the black hair flowing over her arm as she was dragged out the door. A smile, not exactly reaching her eyes forming on her pale face.

..."_Black?" they both chorus when they saw the results. Kaoru looked at Brad slightly confused. Brad stared at the rose in horror, his arm slowly slacking from her waist. "What does it mean Brad?" his eyes were wide, and blood slipped from the corner of his mouth. "Brad?"_

"_Your sweet Brad forgot to mention why you're here didn't he, Kaoru Kamiya." A scratchy voice replied making her whirl around and stare into intense golden eyes. Eyes like a wolf that made her scream loudly. _

**(This town is like Stars Hollow of Gilmore Girls. Except slightly smaller population so everyone knows everything about you. )**

People practically smiled and stared as the three teenagers walked down the street. They smiled at Sanosuke and Megumi who were holding hands and smiling to everyone they passed. They were staring at Kaoru since she was new to town and word had gotten out of her accident. It didn't help Kaoru's case either since the bandages she was forced to still wear in order to help heal her wounds were showing under the shirt she was wearing. Megumi had loaned her a small black tee with The Crow on the front that didn't exactly reach her waist band of the jeans she was wearing.

Kaoru absently crossed her arms around her stomach, hiding as much of her midriff as possible but Megumi suddenly squealed as they passed a Toy Store and hooked her arm through hers. Kaoru went forward, stumbling over the ends of the pants as she and Sanosuke were dragged into the store. All along the dark blue wall were homemade teddy bears, some connected to each other. On one of the shelves stood antique American Girl dolls and regular dolls for a cheap price. Different laced dresses for different size dolls were placed in the middle of the store on racks, like actual clothing and a large turn table was mounted with charm dolls and trucks.

An old woman sitting on a stool on the other side of the counter greeted Megumi happily. Megumi smiled, waving her greeting before releasing Kaoru and Sano. The two looked at her as she sidled her way to a wall full of huggle bears from the fifteenth century or so it says. Taking one of the bears down she read the card on the back, ignoring the fact that Sanosuke had decided to leave her side to a different part of the store, a corner where a bench sat full of decorated throw pillows. Kaoru sighed, stepping up to one of the walls were the dolls were. She slid her finger over the plates that had their names and description on it, skimming through them.

"I take it you like Rose Landra." A low voice replied. Kaoru jumped, startled at the sudden break of silence. She turned and practically screamed as Kamatari smiled broadly. Her hair was dyed a bright green with her original color showing from the roots slightly. Her gray eyes were haunted as she stared straight into Kaoru's sapphire.

"What?" she could have sworn she said Rose of death.

"Rose the American Doll?" Kamatari pointed at the doll Kaoru had been reading. Kaoru stared at the name for some time before she realized it did say Rose but with a different ending.

"Oh, no I was just reading it." Kamatari clicked her tongue ring against her teeth before leaning into so only she could hear.

"You better leave soon bitch. I know how much you hate this place so you better make a quick exit before I help out with that." she straightened and smirk, seeing the old lady come over to them. "Bye Kaoru, I'll see in school Monday." She stared daggers before making her exit. Shen stood at the door way, his face covered slightly but a bruise was visible on his face. Kaoru watched the two disappear across the street before she went over to Megumi.

"I'm going to wait outside." She got out. Her head hurt from holding in tears and her throat was aching to be screamed out. **(a/n: bad metaphor I know.)**

"Are you alright?" Megumi asked as she replaced one of the dolls back on the shelf. She looked over at Sano who was talking on a cell phone sitting between large pillows.

"Yeah, I just need fresh air; it's kind of stuffy in here." She smiled weakly before taking her leave, feeling the eyes of the old lady on her back.

The cold air outside made her shiver instantly, as it blew around her body. Wrapping her arms around her thin waist, she crossed the street towards a garden area. People stared at her, seeing her as the new girl but just kept on walking by. Ignoring them she sat down on the bench and wrapped trembling arms around her frail shoulders. The wind had picked up and for some reason she was freezing more then she felt.

"_Kaoru," _a whisper of her name made her freeze and whip her head around. No one was there. Knitting her brows together, she searched the area behind her but all she saw where people walking. A large monument stood off in the distance behind sheets bushes and willow trees. _"Kaoru,_" she stood automatically, her eyes not leaving the stone.

As if mesmerized she walked towards it, her heart thudding in her chest. Gripping a strand of her hair, she twirled it childishly and passed through people. They glared at her, seeing her as rude for cutting them off. She kept on walking till she reached inside the garden, the monument twisted up in vines with dark red epherdite flowers. She traced a slender finger along the gray stone, feeling the smoothness of it. It stung her finger instantly and she pulled back. _What the? _With the palm of her hand she faked ran it along the stone, feeling cold heat radiating off it. Pulling back she stepped away, her body suddenly chilly.

"_Kaoru he's lying to you..." _she held her breath as the voice of her once loved one ran through her mind. Gripping her head she shook it violently trying to rid it. All at once different voices rang through her mind, telling her the same thing. She screamed trying to rid from it. Racking her fingernails across her temple, they stopped, leaving her with the stinging of her acts. Glaring at the monument she gasped. A green light flushed across it, letting in names of people she didn't know. The ancient writing etching in perfectly. Kaoru took a step forward, tracing one of the names with her index finger. It was cool to the touch and she watched as the green granite flashed underneath, writing in the name _Bradley... _

"Here," Kaoru looked away from the large stone monument, her mind suddenly blank. Behind her stood the red haired boy, his amber eyes averting hers as he handed her a white rose. "You look lonely," Taking the rose she stared at him for awhile before looking back at the zillion names.

"What is this?"

"The missing people of this town." Her eyes went wide and she turned back to him. He was staring at her, his swirl of amber eyes locking with her sapphire gaze. The cross shaped scar was hidden behind messy red bangs and she itched to move it only to trace along the dried blood, wondering what it felt like. (**a/n: Don't ask, I couldn't think of any other action)**

"The what?"

"Like you, this town has a secret." _How does he know I have a secret? _She studied him as he continued. "Every year at least twelve people go missing. And every year the name of the supposedly dead appears on the monument." His voice was dead as he said this and Kaoru absently thumbed a thorn.

"They just...disappear? Without a trace?"

"Every trace of them gone, vanished from records. Like they weren't even alive in the first place. But this monument holds their memories so everyone will know that they are still lost." she winced suddenly, feeling the thorn prick her finger. Transferring the rose to her other hand she sucked her wounded thumb pad. Kenshin looked from the thumb to the blood stained on the root of the white rose. Seeing this, she looked down.

A drop of her blood welted into the stem of the rose, seeping into it like a snake. It flashed a color before going back to white and slowly, the stem of the flower turned a dark shade of black. It moved upwards like building blocks, first one peddle turning black before the second caught on and the third. The middle section stayed the off white before it tainted in blood, turned black. Kaoru's mind swirled in memory as she stared at the black rose in her hand. Her raven hair tickled the inside of her arms as the wind picked up violently sending rose peddles of the surrounding roses around her in swirls. Her eyes dilated at the feel of her stinging thumb and of the pain her heart conceived at that very moment.

..._Kaoru screamed loudly as she backed up, her heart pounding in her chest. Brad mouthed something incoherent to her before collapsing in a pool of blood, his blood. Staring wide eyed, she sucked in her breath and ran. Pushing away the tree branches she ran hard and fast towards the house, knowing that Brad's father would be there. Running footsteps sounded behind her and she froze. It disappeared making her heart race as she spun around, looking in the dark of the garden. No out of the ordinary shadows caught her eye. _

_A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around, her black hair flying in waves of ripples. A cold hand clasped around her throat and she choked. Wolf like eyes stared into her dilated sapphire. Gripping the arm that held her, she dug her sharp nails into flesh. A howl of pain escaped the man's throat and she dropped to the ground. Scrambling away she hid within a tree howl and waited. _

Megumi stopped where she was, her body freezing. She stared at Kaoru who was still staring wide eyed at the rose in her hands. But what caught Megumi's attention were the roses surrounding her. They all were turning black, little by little. _"Have you seen death before?" "Yes," _Kaoru's monotone voice passed through the older girls head. _"My mother told me when I was young that roses get tainted with blood every day because people use them to mourn for others. We've tainted them so much that it became a thing to tell our futures with them. 'Find a rose, receive a rose. Taint the rose, soil the rose. The future beholds that of the blooded.'"_

Kaoru instantly dropped the rose when it turned completely black. The peddles slipping off the roots and blowing around her with the wind. Megumi looked at her face, her lost expression. The expression that told people she'd seen more then she was telling. All around, peddles broke off and twirled around her before landing silently on the stone ground. A weird noise broke through the tension in the air and Kenshin, who'd been staring at the broken rose at Kaoru's feet, jerked his head up. His eyes locked with Megumi's before he dashed off into the garden, disappearing in the shadows.

"Kaoru," Megumi finally spoke. Her voice was whispery but it caught Kaoru's attention. Her eyes were red from crying and her sapphire orbs were dilated and dark. When she recognized Megumi they changed back and once again she broke off into tears. "Oh my god what's wrong?" Megumi walked up to her, wrapping her long arms around her frail shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Kaoru sniffed, rubbing her already smeared makeup. Megumi looked at her, seeing she was not in the mood to talk.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru nodded. Shrugging, Megumi began stirring the girl away from the black roses. "Come on, Sanosuke will treat us both to strawberry smoothies. Tsubame's guardian makes the best."

He stepped up to the broken rose and picked it up. Her blood was still on the stem and he absently licked it, feeling the thorns nick his tongue. Smirking at the metallic taste of both his and hers he pocketed the black flower and walked away, his black over coat billowing in the heavy wind. _You are the one. _

**To be continued...**

I decided to make you guys suffer with small insights of what's happening next chapter...

"_I thought I told you to leave."_

"_I have no choice but to stay," Kaoru tried walking away but she rammed her against the medal lockers. _

"_I'm not done with you bitch," smirking she rammed her knee into the younger girl's stomach making Kaoru keel over in pain._


	5. Surrender

**Author Notes:** I just want to mention that Kaoru is not weak; she just seems it at the moment. What's been happening? Actually, all this is a giant mystery but I can agree it's kind of confusing. You kind of have to know what the characters pasts are in order to understand this. If you haven't figured it out, Brad is Kaoru's dead fiancé. He fought in the so called Evolution war that I'm really not going to bother explaining.

Last chapter though, was all just a flashback thing. I gave you guys a small insight of Kaoru's past when she told Megumi about the roses and when she was with Kenshin. If I knew what you guys are confused about I can explain this a lot better.

_**Rated R :: **Death, Lemon, **Violence**, and **Profanity** in future chapters!_

Band playing for beginning length...**Ashlee Simpson**

**Chapter Five: Surrender**

_If that's the way you want it_

_Well there you go_

_Baby you can have it all_

_Now that you just let me go_

The next day Kaoru made it a thing to avoid Kenshin even though he was in most of her classes. She succeeded so far and it was only lunch now. She didn't know why, but she felt oddly safe whenever he was near her and she didn't want to be safe. She wanted to go back to Kyoto where she had all her friends and the memories of her mother. In face she wanted the dreadful day she'd been fearing since Brad died to come and claim her now. Walking down the crowded hallway, she avoided some of the eyes of her school mates. As she had feared, the incident of her falling had gone around the whole school. She'd been able to catch some of the rumors that someone had framed it but other then that it was the curse of the house she was living in.

She didn't understand it so she didn't bother trying to figure it. Stopping at her locker she spun the combo and opened it. Both a note and a small bag of rose peddles fell at her feet and she picked it up, having some clue to who it was from. On the bag were instructions to use them for the project and she sighed with relief. Her heart pounded at Megumi's signature on the plastic. _She's lucky I didn't scream. _She thought as she placed the dark red peddles into her locker. Opening the note she stared at the unfamiliar writing.

_Kaoru, it's important that I speak with you before...it's just important. Please, if you can, meet me at the creek behind your house. It's critical to everyone that you meet me, even Megumi and Sanosuke. I've already spoken with Sanosuke and he knows and he probably told Megumi already. You can't avoid me forever. Kenshin Himura. _

Kaoru frowned. _What's so important he can't tell me here at school? _Crumbling the paper, she stuffed it into her bag and grabbed the books she needed for her next classes. Slamming the locker she leaped out of her skin as Kamatari smirked broadly, twirling a dead leaf.

"Hey," she replied friendly but the smile on her lips told otherwise. Kaoru zipped her bag and slipped her on her shoulder, moving slightly so she was eye to eye with the older girl.

"What do you want?"

"Oh ho, touchy. I see you're better dressed today. It now looks like your trying to be death at the same time going to school." Kaoru ignored the statement as she moved to the side. "I thought I told you to leave." Kaoru froze just a second as cold hands wrapped around her upper arm. Shutting her eyes, she recollected her cool, yanking her arm from Kamatari's grasp.

"I have no choice but to stay," she remarked tightly.

"Well, you made the mistake of staying, didn't you?" Kamatari stepped forward making Kaoru step back but she wasn't frightened by the older girls will to fight but she didn't want to interact.

"Get away from me," her voice was dry. The students walking by stopped and stared as Kaoru tried to walk away but she rammed her against the medal lockers. Kaoru's head snapped and she groaned as pain emitted between her shoulder blades where the lock of one of the lockers pressed tightly into it.

"I'm not done with you bitch," smirking Kamatari rammed her knee into the younger girl's stomach making Kaoru keel over in pain. "I told you to leave and you disobeyed me. That's not a good way to go gothic girl." She made to ram another blow but Kaoru caught it between her hands. Digging her nails into her knee she scratched. The girl howled in pain as flesh was torn painfully.

"I told you to get away from me." Kaoru's voice was completely dead Kamatari took a step back, letting her bleeding knee press lightly to her other leg. Kaoru began to walk away but the older girl pierced her nails into her shoulder and rammed her once again into the lockers. _Bad mistake, _she thought as she brought her knee upwards and push her off. Taking a stance she charged, ramming Kamatari into one of the poles.

"Cat fight!" someone yelled and within seconds students were standing around watching the two girls.

She pushed Kaoru off her but only to receive a giant scratch on her forearm. The stinging feeling made her stared down at the fresh red marks, bleeding from the inside as the color formed back into her arm. Hissing slightly, she rammed Kaoru backwards, using her own nails to scratch at her face while the other came swinging. Her jaw buckled at the impact and she held back tears. Gripping her jaw she bent low and kicked towards the middle. Kamatari blocked it motherly and twisted Kaoru's ankle. Using the older girl as leverage she jumped up and kicked her across the face with her other foot.

Kamatari went skidding across the hall, her boots making a trail. The students standing around stared wide eyed in both shock and freight for Kaoru's eyes weren't sapphire like, but a deep pool of dark blue. As the numb Kamatari stood up on her feet, Kaoru began limping her way to her. The way she had twisted her ankle was enough to shatter a bone. Taking her chance, Kamatari lamely karate kicked Kaoru towards the head. She ducked it but a under punch came, hitting her in the stomach. She gasped for breath, feeling her insides turn. Her worlds went blurry but she straightened her body and rammed into the older girl, sending them both to the ground. Oblivious to running footsteps, and harsh whispers for the students to leave, the two began attacking each other like maniacs.

Taking Kaoru's long raven hair in her hand she yanked the girl upwards and tried with her might to bash her head against the cement but Kaoru pinned her to the floor with sharp knees as she dug her nails into flesh and tugged downwards. Cool hands gripped at her waist making Kamatari scream in pain as the skin on her arm was scratched deeply. Thrashing madly in her new captures arms, Kaoru watched in blind furry as Shen helped Kamatari up from the ground.

"Kama what the fuck are you doing?" Shen demanded as he held her back from punching the defenseless Kaoru. "It's bad enough you're on probation for ditching don't make it worse by fighting the loner new girl."

"She's a bitch and she deserves to go to Hell!" Kamatari shrieked as she tried to yank her fists free from Shen's grasp. He growled and easily rammed her against the locker, pinning her by the shoulders. "What the hell..."

"Leave her be for now, we got to bail before the prick comes and suspends us." Watching for any sign of anger in the girl, he released her. Kamatari hissed at Kaoru before running off with Shen down the hall towards the P.E gates.

Easing into strong arms, Kaoru allowed her body to finally calm down. She released to the ground as everyone began to disperse, seeing that the fight was over. Turning she glared down at her so called captor. He was tall with white blond hair. A bruise was visible under his ice green eyes, obviously a football bruise since he was wearing the school's jersey.

"I hate Kamatari as much as you but damn, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked when she moved to pick up her school bag that had fallen during the fight.

"It's none of your business..." she paused, not sure what his name was.

"It's Haku, Haku Dojim. I was there when you crashed, I was actually the one that screamed for you to watch out but obviously you didn't hear me." he pointed at her stomach were blood began to seep through her uniform. During the whole fight, she hadn't noticed that her wounds had reopened and they were as painful as ever. As if on que she winced and bent forward, pressing her free arm against her stomach to stop the flow. He made to help her but she glared at him.

"I don't need your help." She hissed as she tried to go forward. He wrapped a strong arm around her lithe form anyway and helped her limp towards the office.

"I can see that, but I think we should get away from this area before..."

"Mr. Dojim, Miss Kamiya." A booming voice said behind them.

"Before Principle Hajime comes." Haku finished as he spun them around to face a very strict, very tall looking man.

"A little birdie hinted to me about a brawl. Would you two happen to know what that's about?" Saitoh asked, glaring at the two with wolf like eyes. Kaoru swallowed deeply, her face going completely blank.

"No actually, we would know." Haku replied as best he could without showing his nervousness. Saitoh's gaze lingered over her bleeding side and scratched up face before he made eye contact with the strong football player.

"It would work a lot better, Mr. Dojim, if Miss Kamiya wasn't in such bad state. Nice try though,"

"I'm not..."

"Don't push it. I've already got Miss Kamatari **(what's her last name anyway?)** and Mr. Sakimoto in my office getting calls home." He moved to the side so Megumi and Sanosuke were in view. Both there faces were guilty, Sanosuke's the worse. "These two are just as guilty as you are for protecting her and they had better lies."

"I never said I was lying. I simply answered I didn't know..."

"It's alright Haku," Kaoru finally spoke up. Her face was still blank and partially hidden behind a sheet of black hair. Straightening up she looked the principle up.

"Now Miss Kamiya..."

"No," they all were taken aback by her dead tone. Pushing away from Haku who stumbled a few feet, Kaoru made her way slowly to Sanosuke. "Mr. Hajime I'm sure whatever the penalty Kamatari and Shen are getting is just as horrific as mine so I'll facilitate you just a little bit by justificating myself for the rest of the day with Megumi and Sano." Dumbfounded, Saitoh watched as she took hold of Sanosuke's arm before she fell from the pain in her ankle. Wrapping her other arm around Megumi they walked towards the front gate, pushing past students that had stayed to watch.

"Mr. Dojim," Haku looked away from the departing students, his eyes wide with shock. Never in history had he seen someone walk from Saitoh Hajime. "Tell me something about our Kamiya girl."

"Like what?"

"Did she look...lost to you? Like she was exactly there the whole time she was fighting." He looked down at the tall student. "I have a girl in there yelling about how crazy Kaoru got and mentioned she was possessed with each blow she got from her."

"I..." Haku was confused. Saitoh shock his head after a shock while, his dark gaze going to a figure in the shadows that had suddenly vanished after Kaoru. _Kenshin Himura. _

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The woods were dark and eerily quiet, the creak of branches the only noise throughout the whole place. The dirt ground muffled the walker's footsteps as they trudged towards home, possibly somewhere else. For it being the middle of the day, it was a little too dark in the woods. Stopping in his tracks, they looked up at the hidden sun. The bright shine was covered by the thick masses of leaves and brush from trees. Shrugging, they began to walk again. The wind picked up, making their clothes stick to their front as it threatened to lift upwards.

A twig suddenly snapped and he froze, turning slightly. In the shadows of a few trees and large bushes stood a figure unrecognizable. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The figure stepped back, hiding its form a little better. Confused, he stepped forward, dropping his bag to the floor. It thudded, the contents in it slightly shattering. He froze in place, not sure what to do now. And in that second, blood was the only thing left of him.

(a/n: Okay, lame? I know. I couldn't think of anything else and that's the best I could do. And no, it was not Kenshin)

**To be continued...**

Next chapter...I am evil you know (Smirks)

_Kaoru dunked her head under the freezing water and waited. Opening her eyes just as something pushed against her, she met with pale green. A bubbly scream escaped her throat and she rose to the surface._

"_Got...Kaoru?"_

"_He's...Haku...he's..." without another word she fainted. _


	6. Faint

**Author Notes: **So sorry for the late update. I was preoccupied with stuff and school but mostly just stuff. Hope this chapter was worth your wait and to top it off I made another story to add to my name.

_**Rated R :: Death,** Lemon, Violence, and **Profanity** in future chapters!_

Band playing for beginning length…**Linkin Park**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Faint**

…_I am_

_What I you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do _

_I can't convince you to just believe that this is real_

(A/n: This seems kind of lame, but please bare with me.)

Kaoru winced for the umpteenth time as Megumi wrapped clean bandages around her upper body. Even though it didn't show, Kamatari's blows had injured her more then she appeared. Feeling the white cloth being tied in a knot at the base of her rib cage, she turned and thanked the older girl. Megumi smiled brightly and stood, her raven hair flowing down to her waist. Turning to her boyfriend, she frowned. Sanosuke was dawdling in the back, trying not to turn and stare at the half naked form of Kaoru. His mind kept going to what Kenshin had told him, what he had said to Megumi before they found Kaoru fighting with Kamatari.

Wrapping slender arms around his strong frame Megumi felt him jump. "Are you alright? You've been slightly quiet since we forced you to turn around." Her voice was concerned as she trailed her fingers along his white shirt.

Sano smiled at his girlfriend, turning in her grasp so he was facing her fully. "I'm fine, I thought you already knew that. Isn't that the reason why you're going out with me?" she twitched, smacking him playfully on the arm as she pulled away from him.

"You're a dimwitted fool," Megumi released him and folded her arms across her chest. Her uniform shirt crinkled at her chest, showing a little cleavage, which of course led to Sanosuke leaning forward.

"A cute dimwitted fool." He corrected her.

"Of course not, didn't you know that there was an award for stupid idiots that gloat about how not cute they are?" Megumi laughed, turning slightly to glance at Kaoru. The younger girl was staring into space, practically at them. Her eyes were large and dilated as she just stared at the wall behind them. Concerned, Megumi stepped towards Kaoru.

"What's wrong?" she looked behind her at the wall but nothing was there, only the maid walking in with a basket of flowers.

"Can't you hear it?" Megumi cocked her head to the side, listening for anything out of the ordinary but only heard the shuffling of the maid and their breathing.

"Hear what?" both girls glared at Sano who took a step back in freight. A woman's glare is more deadly then a guy's punch and right now both girls were glaring daggers.

As if the noises around them understood to be silent, everything was silent as they listened. Then it came, a loud faint cry echoed in the room. Megumi's eyes went wide as she heard it. Kaoru got up from her cross-position on the floor and stepped by the wall, placing her ear against the paint. It was cold against her ear but she ignored it as she blocked all the noises out. Nothing happened. Pulling away she stared at the dark green paint before taking a step backwards, her sapphire eyes not leaving the spot.

Turning around to face her friends, she felt it; a small wetness at the nape of her neck, dripping there. Sliding trembling fingers along her neck she brought it to her eyes. Her heart froze at the red substance marking her fingertips and slowly sliding downwards to the palm of her hand. Immediately she touched her neck again and looked at her fingers but nothing was there. Spinning around she looked up but saw nothing. Confused, she backed up and stopped. The noises came again, only louder and more cat like.

Kaoru faced Megumi and Sanosuke who had their eyes wide. Megumi opened her mouth and screamed stopping Kaoru from walking any further towards them. In the corner of her eye she saw another shadow, reaching out towards her body. The creaking noises louder and louder and Megumi's screams echoing the house while Sanosuke tried calming her down. He didn't see anything but he felt it. Everything ceased when Kaoru spun around to see everything was gone. No shadow, no blood, no screaming. Turning slowly she saw Sanosuke holding a fainted Megumi before a tight and sharp grip was around her neck.

A choked sob escaped her throat as she felt something prick her soft skin. Sanosuke dropped Megumi on the ground and grabbed Kaoru's wrist as she was brought back towards the wall. Her choked screams spurted blood from the side of her mouth. The grip around her neck got tighter and Sano's own grip was sliding away. _Don't let me go!_ She was smashed against the wall as if whatever had hold of her was trying to bring her through. Sano's hands slipped from her wrist, leaving blood smeared everywhere. Blood slipped from her mouth as she opened it for air and…

…Kaoru sucked in her breath quickly and blinked, looking around. Megumi and Sanosuke were arguing with each other about some pointless thing and one of the maid's was picking up some of the cushions that they had left on the ground. _It was a dream? _Rubbing her neck absently she looked at the wall but the blood wasn't there. A squeak came from her throat as Megumi placed a hand on her slender shoulder. (a/n: this is when Megumi looks away from Sano to Kaoru at the beginning.)

"God Kao," Megumi remarked, pulling back just a bit. "What got you in a tense mood?"

"It's nothing," Kaoru looked back at the wall before reassuring a smile to the older girl who was looking at her odd.

"Listen, we were thinking about heading towards the river. It's hot enough to swim, want to join us?" Megumi thumbed the back door and Kaoru stared at it as if it was going to jump off its hinges and bite.

"A-alright," Megumi nodded her head slowly before dragging her away from the floor. Sanosuke close behind.

…

……

………

……

…

_(a.n :: I fast forward a way…so it won't be so boring_.)

The sky had darkened now and the three teenagers were sitting around by the bank of the river, listening to Kenshin talk or tell them his urgent message. Which was the danger that Kaoru was in and since they've been hanging out with Kaoru they too were in the danger. Sanosuke and Kenshin were practically nose to nose as the tall fighter glared at him. Megumi was locked in Sanosuke's grasp while Kaoru stayed near Kenshin who had his hand absently in hers. (_a.n :: meaning they didn't know they had their fingers locked together)_

"As much as this is all interesting, what the hell are you talking about?" Sano removed his arm from Megumi's shoulders to cross over his hard chest. Kenshin lifted his head just slightly to stare into his brown eyes, his own eyes mere slits of amber.

"It's not safe for any of you to be out anymore." He repeated in better terms. Kaoru's heart thudded in her chest before it leaped painfully when Megumi pulled her aside. She tripped over her footing, forgetting that she had her fingers locked with Kenshin and landed painfully on one ankle close to the older girl's face.

"I'm not so keen on talking about my life being in danger so…" her brown eyes twinkled in the shadowed off sun. Almost evilly.

"…It's not safe around you but you don't see Kaoru stopping." Sano growled. Kenshin went defensive as Kaoru was brought into the conversation. Sano's hands were at his sides in fists, flexing as he tried to contain his giant temper and not pummeling the shorter man.

"It's just as safe to be out here with me as t is anywhere else without me that it is. Kaoru is not safe, that's the point." Kenshin's body was erect and heaving as Sano towered over him practically. Though it was tempting to poke the red headed talker, Sanosuke kept back as he stared into the dangerous and alert amber eyes burning with fire.

"Safe? You call…oof-" Megumi and Kaoru bashed into the two older boys, landing all four of them into the freezing water behind Kenshin.

The water numbed her as soon as her head went under. Her lungs burned for air but she kept her body down, getting used to the ice liquid. Kaoru lingered among the depths of the river, staring blankly at her flailing hair snake around her in waves of black. Putting a hand out in front of her she stared at the pale complexion of her palm, then her fingers. They glowed under the water. Blue and white. A bubble escaped her throat, screaming for air into her lungs and she went up just as a hand wrapped around her upper arms and pulled her up. As she broke through the surface she sucked in the air quickly and began coughing madly.

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" Megumi asked pointedly as she helped the girl stand on one of the many boulders under the water. "You were under more then a minute and I can't find Sano or Kenshin." Megumi commented dryly, looking at their feet for any sign of the two guys. Kaoru looked at her for a few seconds with dead eyes before breaking out in laughter.

Megumi stared at her. It was the first time she ever heard her laugh and it was completely soulless. It scared her. Kaoru stopped abruptly when she felt a cool hand snake around her ankle that stung from landing on it badly the first time. Before any of the girl's could react they were brought under with a giant splash. Kaoru sucked in a bunch of water and choked, losing air fast. Kicking off a slimy rock that was under her, she rose to the surface and breathed in the clammy air, regretting it immediately. It only made her cough again from the freezing air.

Kenshin came up besides her and she narrowed her eyes at him amusingly. His red hair was covering half his face, water dripping from each strand. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked like that, with his black shirt sticking to his rather strong profile. Blushing, she looked around at the dark water. Trying to look for Megumi and Sanosuke but couldn't spot them. Then, in the corner of her eye she saw the ripple of water where two large shadowed figures swam over to her. Without thinking she trudged nosily towards Kenshin where she whispered something. He looked at her, completely lost before understanding.

He allowed her to climb onto his back, her wet hair immediately sticking to the side of his face as she wrapped slender fingers around his neck. He mentally ignored the too light weight of her as he slowly followed the figures swimming rather lost around them. Sinking low into the water, he sucked in a breath and went completely under with Kaoru's upper body the only thing out. She balanced easily on his shoulders, keeping her body arched so it could be an easy jump. The first person to pop out of the water just a few inches away from them was Sanosuke and at the instant Kenshin leaped out of the water, sending Kaoru flying.

"Holy shit," Sano cursed as Kaoru was thrown onto him. He tried blocking himself from her but she crashed into him, sending them both back under the water laughing.

Megumi was the one that brought her back to the surface and when she did Kaoru broke into pained laughter. It wasn't like before, scary and so sudden. Since she'd been laughing a little bit more that day she'd gotten used to enjoying the laugh. Megumi smiled, helping Kaoru move her long raven hair out of her face. Kaoru's sapphire eyes were dark and lifeless which began to scare the older girl but she let it drop.

"Let's play Chicken fight." She suggested making Kaoru stop giggling and looked at her. Sanosuke snaked an arm around Megumi's waist and lifted her up. She landed on his shoulders, locking her legs around her strong chest. "Come on Kaoru,"

Kaoru thought about it before nodding. "Alright Megumi, you're on." she swam over to Kenshin and slipped back onto his shoulders, locking her legs like Megumi and placing her hair away from her face. "On the count of three…"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" Sanosuke finished for them and the two girls locked fingers tightly.

Megumi's face was set in a determined expression as she focused her strength into staying atop Sano. Kaoru on the other hand was enjoying every little heart leap of falling over as she tried her least best to push Megumi. Fingernails were dug into flesh and high laughter was erupting into the now night sky as the girl's played strength against strength. Sano smirked as he took a step forward so the girl's elbows bent. He made the mistake of taking a step to the side to get Megumi's balance on check. He slipped on a rock, making the two fall slowly to the side. Megumi screamed, dragging Kaoru and Kenshin with her in the fall.

Kaoru splashed into the freezing water, gasping along the way. It was more freezing then she thought it was going to be and it didn't help that she was out of the water for a long time. Opening her eyes, she stared at the foggy surroundings then at her hair flowing around her like a snake. Since the sun went down, her complexion on her hands were glowing even more vibrantly. Closing her eyes for a second, she listened to the bubbly talking of Megumi on the other side and the vibrating noises made by the other guys. Her eyes shot open again just as something pushed against her, she met with pale green. A bubbly scream escaped her throat and she rose to the surface hitting a strong arm.

"Himura I got…Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked in confusion. Her face was paler then usual and her eyes were staring blankly at nothing. Her cloths stuck to her showing every curve of her body and her hair was messily tangled around. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder making her jump suddenly and look into his concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"...Haku…he's…" she mumbled, the horror clear on her face. He looked down into the water but saw nothing. He couldn't since the weight of her body went back under in a dead faint causing ripple in the water. Her head lolled back into the crook of his arm and both went under as his footing slipped.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled getting the attention of Megumi. She looked over into the direction he was splashing out and saw the younger girl in Sanosuke's grasp as he tried to stay up out of the water but it was too deep and they both under back under before coming back up.

"Get her out of the water." Kenshin spoke darkly making Sanosuke stare at him for the first time that day. Nodding, he pushed his way through the water, his clothing becoming tighter against his body as he stepped over the slippery rocks to the land.

Kenshin took Kaoru and placed her on the ground none too gently. Pushing away her hair from her face he checked her pulse at her neck then began pumping her chest. Megumi watched in horror as nothing happened the first few times. Sanosuke tried with the red haired teen, putting force under her ribs. Next few seconds Kaoru choked and looked up, her vision blurry but she easily made out the forms of her friends. Megumi dropped to her knees and wrapped trembling arms around her, practically choking.

"Don't ever do that again." she warned. Kaoru looked at their faces before staring at the silent water behind Kenshin. Her already pale face went paler (if that's possible) and she got up.

"He was in there," she pointed to the dark water before trudging in. the water splashed around her as she walked all the way until half her hair was soaked.

"Who are you talking about? Kaoru…hold on do go back under." Megumi shrieked but it was too late. Kaoru dunked her head and looked around. It was foggy from the disturbed mud. Rising back to the surface she felt a cold hand grasp her elbow. Startled she whirled around to see Kenshin staring at her.

"What happened?"

"Haku's in here…he's…" she couldn't finish it as his image flashed in her mind. The pale complexion, the sliced face.

"Haku the football player?" Megumi piped up as she stayed on the shore while Sanosuke joined them back in the water. Kaoru nodded before dunking her head again and swimming just a little bit away from where she had been standing.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed just as she popped back up into the surface. Kenshin and Sanosuke swam over to her. Dunking his head, Kenshin roamed his hands around. A squeak came from Kaoru when he grabbed hold of her ankle by accident then as he resurfaced he had something in his arms.

"Is it him?" Megumi asked almost regretting it. Sanosuke helped Kenshin raise it above the water. Kaoru's insides turned in her stomach as she stared dead on into his lifeless blue eyes. Half his face was torn, a line going down his jaw, throat until it was concealed by his torn jersey.

"Help me drag him to the surface." Kenshin ordered softly, taking a quick glance at Kaoru who was frozen in her spot. When she felt his hand slide along her flesh she jolted awake and followed. Once out of the water she went to Megumi who wrapped a trembling arm around her freezing shoulders. Both girls looked on it horror as the guy's drug the lifeless body half out of the water.

"See man, what did I tell you?" Sanosuke spoke deathly as he watched Kenshin check Haku's pulse. "You're a jinx just like everyone labeled you as." Kaoru shot her head to look at the tall fighter. "A fucking jinx…"

"Just shut up Sanosuke!" he clamped his mouth shut as he turned and looked at her. Megumi was looking at her as well, her grip around her shoulders loosing slightly. "Kenshin warned us about danger and this just proves he's right about it."

"But how did he know there was danger? How do we know it's not him?" Kenshin looked up at that moment, locking his gaze on the shadowy figure of Sano. Kaoru watched as his amber eyes turned glossy with fire and hate.

"It's an easy assumption. How do we know it wasn't you who fucking killed him? I'm sure there's some story or rumor that labels you as a killer. There's always some kind of story in this stupid town isn't there?"

"What?"

"The missing people, Kenshin and the rumors, Kamatari's grudge against every fucking new kid, the roses choosing who wants who, even you guy's have some kind of story behind your lies your putting up now."

"You don't know what you're talking about Kamiya." Megumi snapped. Kaoru looked at her, seeing the glossy look in the older girl's eyes but paid no attention to it. "People go missing all the time and Kamatari is just a bitch with no life."

"What about you? What lie are you putting up, because you haven't mentioned that." Kaoru stepped away from her, wrapping trembling arms around her wet shoulders as she stared at the ground. "I'm tired, cold, and want to go home." She turned to Kenshin, her eyes a different color then what he could remember. They were a deep blue that showed every story she'd ever been in, ever witnessed. "We'll bury Haku, give him proper prayers and then you guys go home."

"Kaoru…" Sano spoke but she ignored him as she walked over to the river bank. He looked at Megumi who was just as perplexed as he but they followed and helped Kenshin and her bury him under the muddy dirt.

(a/n: OMG I finished it.)

(a/n: Please don't be confused with this chapter or at least gets some of it. since I updated late, it was all rushed.)

**To be continued…**

Next chapter…I am evil you know (Smirks)

_She screamed loudly as what should have been pig's blood, fell all over her. The students around stopped and stared, not sure what to do. Shen, who'd been watching the whole thing from the back came up to her, a giant sympathetic smirk on his face._

"_Holy shit, that sucks." he commented, but it was cut short as something heavy landed behind him, sprinkling him with wetness. Students screamed, Kaoru's insides turned inside out, and Shen turned with his eyes wide. _


	7. Bleed Dry

**Author Notes: **Okay, it's a start. I updated this a little faster then I did the other chapter which is good. That means chapter eight is going to be updated a lot faster or just little bit. Right. I tend to ramble when something goes on and right now my stupid friend is arguing with my so called ex.

_**Rated R :: Death,** Lemon, Violence, and **Profanity** _

**Disclaimer: **The idea for the chapter is not mine…I got it from the Stephen King movie **_Carrie_**. So there fore the credit goes to Stephen King and his wonderful freaky ass ideas of scariness and disturbing stuff

Band playing for beginning length…**Chevelle (An Evening with El Diablo)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: _Bleed Dry_**

_**You seem to be too scared to run**_

_**Wish I had your faults**_

_**Nothing seems to faze you**_

_**Lies, you're much more then just**_

_**Human**_

_She sat underneath the desk; her legs crossed and brought to her chest tightly as bloody arms wrapped around her bony knees protectively. Her breathing came in short intakes of breaths and she knew from the way she breathed out that she was trembling. A weird brushing feeling lingered against her skin but she ignored it thinking it was her long hair. Then a quick slice on her cheek stung making her gasped. Bringing up a shaky hand to it she slid her fingertips along it. Wetness found contact with her fingertips and she froze, bringing her small fingers to her eye sight. A dark substance coated them and she turned her head to the side. _

_Dangling just a few feet above her, was a very dead, very limbless body. Chains and sharp spikes wrapped around bound feet that stuck out in odd directions. It swayed this way and that, scraping more of her skin. A choked sob escaped her throat when she recognized the maid and she slid from underneath her hiding place, the blood smearing the ground getting all over her knees. Standing up she made a run for it, crashing through the slightly open door down the dark hallway. Tears fell from her eyes and mixed with blood making her rosy cheeks sting from the salt. Taking a turn and running down the stairs to the guest room she heard the whispers._

_They were coming her way, up the basement steps. She skidded to a stop and turned around, crashing into a vase. It crashed to the floor and the whispers went silent. Soon after hurried footsteps pounded upwards and she ran back for another room to hide in. The darkness consumed her as the only dim light went out and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breathing heavy as she pressed against the nearest wall. It felt cold against her bare back and she clenched her eyes shut. Listening intently to the slow steps coming her way, she tried to keep her breathing low and unheard. Then she felt it…a wet hand gripping her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she was met with glowing red eyes and she screamed. _

Kaoru screamed, bolting up in bed. Sweat beaded her pale face and her navy blue tank top stuck to her body. Realizing she was in her room she silenced herself, shaky breaths leaving her parched lips. Wiping away some of the sweat from her eyes, she looked at the clock. Bright green lights flashed seven a.m. at her and she laid her head back on the pillow. _Brad…_tears spilled from her eyes and she refused to get up especially now since she heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom.

…

……

………

……

…

Kaoru placed her book bag on the bench before sitting down in the chair. A blue rose was placed in front of her face and she squeaked. Turning in her seat she looked up to face Kenshin who was placing his stuff besides hers. "It's just a blue rose," she took uneasily and he chuckled.

"What's the occasion this time?" she asked quite demandingly as she sniffed it. The lavender scent wafted up her nose and she smiled but frowned when she saw Shen and Kamatari whispering to each other and staring at her.

"No occasion, just saw a blue rose in the middle of the white ones in front of the school. Just…don't get blood on it." she looked back at him. His face was stern as he kept his amber eyes on the thorns between her fingers. Before she could answer the teacher coughed for their attention.

"Now I've asked the director of music band to use his auditorium and the Mr. Hajime to host this. So please don't mess with the instruments and decorations…" he looked pointedly at Shen then at the others. Kaoru looked down the row but saw no Kamatari or their new friend Kanji. Ignoring that fact she put her attention back to the drama teacher. "…I am also delighted to tell you the work we've been doing for the past week is finally going to be put into set tomorrow for Halloween."

"What!?" a few students interrupted. Kaoru slumped in her chair but showed no interest in either matter. Kenshin looked side long at her before listening to the teacher ramble on about the play.

"Yes, we'll be hosting the fifth annual Halloween play before the carnival dealing with the miraculous Sleepy Hollow film…"

_They were coming her way, up the basement steps. She skidded to a stop and turned around, crashing into a vase. It crashed to the floor and the whispers went silent. Soon after, hurried footsteps pounded upwards and she ran back for another room to hide in. The darkness consumed her as the only dim light went out and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breathing heavy as she pressed against the nearest wall. It felt cold against her bare back and she clenched her eyes shut. Listening intently to the slow steps coming her way, she tried to keep her breathing low and unheard. Then she felt it…a wet hand gripping her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she was met with glowing red eyes and she screamed. _

"Miss Kamiya," Kaoru blinked, realizing it wasn't a dream any longer. A few people were snickering at her as the teacher continued to call her name for attention. Sitting up right she looked at the small man. "It's nice of you to finally join us. Please come down with Mr. Juro and work out the piece of Annabelle and Jake." Sighing, Kaoru rose. Placing the rose on her books she walked past Kenshin to the stage.

"Mr. Ikaji we need you for a second!" a student ran into the auditorium, panting. The teacher looked at the student before sighing.

"Work on it while I go see what's up." he told them before exiting through the back stage. Kaoru turned on her heel to stare in the dark eyes her class mate. He was smirking broadly, his hands in his pants pocket as he stared at her for what seemed like eternity at her.

"You could practice on your own." She said tightly when he wouldn't stop staring. Turning, she began going back to the stage but paused. Through the shadows she saw a figure, looking around she didn't see anyone but her and the other guy who was still staring. Looking up she saw the new student Kanji for a brief second tipping a pale bucket and a red substance coming out.

She screamed loudly as what should have been pig's blood, fell all over her. The red substance slipped into her mouth and she choked, spitting at random. It had a weird metallic taste to it which made her gag as she took a step backwards, running into someone. Turning around she faced Kenshin who had fire burning depths in his amber gaze. Wrapping a protective arm around her slender and trembling shoulders he took her off the blood gored stage. The students around were staring not sure what to do and positive that if they laughed they'd feel Himura's wrath. Besides, it wasn't all that funny as they gazed into Kaoru's scared sapphire eyes as she choked sobs of disgust.

Shen approached the two as Kenshin helped her descend the school bands cage to where her bag was. He'd been watching the whole thing from the back. He came up to her with a giant sympathetic smirk on his face as he stared at the soaked Kaoru. Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks and Kaoru felt his muscles flex against her back as he tightened his hold on her. Swiping blood off her cheek as it slid down she looked at the blond sardonic idiot, hatred burning in the depths of her own eyes. Somewhere inside of her she knew he was responsible.

"Holy shit, that sucks." he commented as he wiped a bit of the blood from her face, his thumb gently caressing her bottom lip. Defensively and quite barbaric, Kaoru snapped her teeth and held in the tears that welded into her eyes. She was quite sure he had something to do with this but for some reason the smell of the decayed liquid was all she needed to keep her mouth closed.

"What do you want Sakimoto?" Kenshin harshly said his voice barely a whisper. Shen opened his mouth to say something but it was cut short as something heavy thudded to the ground behind him, sprinkling him with wetness. Students screamed and cursed, Kaoru's insides turned inside out, and Shen turned with his eyes wide.

"Fuck," he said stepping away from the torn and gray body. Kamatari's eyes stared back at the three, soulless and completely stained with dried blood from the inside of her body and outside but she looked like a dead mummy from so much blood taken out. It was as if she was trying to tell them who did it to her. Kaoru felt Kenshin pull her back but she wouldn't have it, she pulled away from him and stared at Shen, tears sliding down her bloody face.

"Is this some sick joke!" she choked out. Shen looked at her, his eyes told a different story to what his expression was. He portrayed seriousness, while his eyes showed fear and confusion.

"What?" he was completely clueless to what she was talking about. His faced pale when Kenshin took Kaoru around the waist and began dragging her away. Out of all the students in the auditorium, he was the only one who showed no sympathy or fear of the sight. In fact, he was the complete opposite. Kenshin Himura was tense, his amber eyes mere slits of fire. "I…didn't…she…" he began.

"Good lord," Mr. Ikaji came back. He looked from the crying and bloody Kaoru to Kenshin who was shielding her from Shen who was completely confused then to the dead body. His eyes flickered to the face of the girl lying on the floor and he fainted. Students looked at each other before screaming and running out the door.

"Come on," Kenshin whispered to Kaoru who had her head in the crook of his neck, avoiding the sight in front of her. She nodded and allowed him to drag her to the back of the stage where the costumes and drama stuff where. He stopped once to see Shen falling to his knees, still staring at the body of his once girlfriend.

…

……

………

……

…

Kaoru was shivering from fear and from the wetness that still lingered on her body. She knew that the smell of decay wasn't going to leave her for awhile. Call it, past experience. Wrapping her arms around her thin waist, she watched as Kenshin pulled off his uniform shirt and placed it under the running facet. They had ended up walking to an old chemistry lab below the auditorium. A sign red Janitor Norrington's office, but there was one upstairs so they were safe for now. Sitting on one of the high stools she kept her fear from passing over her emotions.

She watched in mute fascination as he rung out the water and walked over to her. He held a straight face, completely emotionless that she had to wonder what he was thinking about. The damp shirt met contact with her skin and she squeaked in surprise. It was cold against her skin. He drew back but then came again, this time slower and began wiping away the blood from her face and neck. She watched him, her sapphire eyes not leaving the cross shaped scar on his cheek. He seemed to have felt her gaze because he locked his amber eyes with hers, the now blood dabbed shirt traveling down to her legs were the blood seemed to have slid towards.

"How did you get it?" she asked out of the blue. He turned away, setting the wet garment besides her on the dusty table. Picking up his school jacket he handed it to her. He was avoiding the question, she knew.

"You could wear this for now until you get home. You won't get in trouble for dress code other wise." She took it, running a thumb along the emblem for the school.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked, indicating his bare chest. He looked at her; for once she saw a little self esteem in his eyes instead of the dead life she'd been seeing since she met him.

"I wasn't staying at school any longer so I don't care." She kept her gaze on him as he turned his back. "You can change now if you'd like." He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Wait," she spoke lowly, getting off the stool. He didn't turn as she thought of what to say. "Stay here with me, just for a little while longer while…while I get my nerves back. Just don't leave me alone." She whispered the last part to herself but Kenshin heard it.

"I won't leave you alone, I promise that." she stared at the muscles on his back before smiling. "Please get changed Miss Kaoru; I'd like to leave this place soon. It creeps me out." (a.n :: that's the original Kenshin is it not? Like in the series.) She sweat dropped, hearing the different tone in his voice. Sighing she began to unbutton her top, letting the maroon material to fall to the ground easily.

"Can I ask you something?" she spoke after a couple minutes of silence. Buttoning up the jacket until only the three tops were undone, she began unbuttoning the cuffs. She straightened out her skirt and walked over to him.

"What?" he said, turning when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He paused, seeing her thin form practically taken over by the large jacket. She began pulling her rather sticky hair into a loose bun, revealing spots of blood he missed.

"This school…why doesn't anyone like you? I've seen most of them, they're afraid." She spoke lowly, almost conscious of the question she was asking. His face went stony but he still kept his gaze on her.

"Like you, I have a bloody past. Except this town…knows my past and they're, afraid. Afraid of what might happen to them." He said this slowly, trying to figure out what exactly and how much to tell her. Kaoru made an o with her mouth before taking his hand in hers, lapsing her fingers in between.

"Well then, they'll just have to face not knowing the good side of Himura Kenshin." a deliberate smile lit up her pale face before she dragged him out of the old classroom. They walked in silence up the steps of the school towards the auditorium where she knew they will want to speak with her. A girl in one of her classes ran up to them, her blond hair bouncing wildly behind her. She stopped out of breath in front of them before sadly looking into Kaoru's sapphire eyes.

"Kaoru they want to ask you questions." The girl pointed towards the front entrance where an ambulance flashed its lights and at least two police cars parked in a circular area. The head master was talking with a few students that had witnessed the scene and Shen was being taken into one of the police car, yelling out random things. She looked at Kenshin who took her hand for reassurance before walking with him to the gates. The whole few minutes she felt the stares of every student at the school and for once felt like she was the one that did the murdering.

(an :: Think of this story like a spoof horror flick, like _I know what you did last summer_ and all that stuff. Meaning randomness scenes and confusion regarding characters.)

**To be continued…**

Next chapter…

"_Kaoru we need to talk,"_

"_There's nothing to talk about." Kaoru turned her back from her._

"_Sanosuke's missing," she froze but wouldn't turn around. "And I think it has something to do with Kenshin." she whirled around at that._


	8. Time is running out Part I :: Lemon

**Author Notes: **Beware for this is my attempt of a lemon in a horror flick. Hopefully it doesn't come out badly. So those of you that are under 13 and immature to know what sex is then I advise you to skip the last part of this chapter. Otherwise enjoy. (Smirks)

For the question about whether this has a point…it doesn't. There's no point in this story, just a spooky story I started for Halloween.

_**Rated R :: **Death **Lemon**, Violence, and **Profanity** _

Band playing for beginning length…**Muse**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **Time is Running Out **_Part I_**

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiating_

_I want to break the spell you've created_

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

_I want to play the game, I want the friction_

_The death of me…_

As the two stepped up towards the officer and the head master, everyone seemed to be staring at them. Kaoru averted her eyes from her classmates from the auditorium, as they all stared at her whispering stuff she couldn't quite make out but knew from past experience they were starting death rumors about her. The police officer looked towards her when he saw the change of atmosphere in the students. His dark eyes took in the girl's lithe form then Kenshin's dark figure which seemed to be holding Kaoru a lot more protectively.

"I presume you're Kamiya Kaoru." The officer spoke with a low voice. Kaoru nodded, not taking her dilated eyes from the officers gold name tag. Through the reflection she could see herself, looking like she just came out of a closet. Her hair was darker then usual and badly tangled. Her makeup was smeared on her face slightly, making her look like a raccoon.

"We're only going to ask you questions." Saitoh replied when he noticed Kenshin's eyes change dramatically.

"I'm aware, I do have answers just not the ones you need." She replied sarcastically. Fear was still in the pit of her stomach but she wouldn't allow it to surface like so many times in the past. She wasn't going to crack like that night; she wasn't going to tell them anything they didn't need to know.

"We would like to know what your relationship with Miss Kamatari consisted of?" it was the same question she was asked when she was questioned on behalf of her fiancé's death. Kaoru looked at the officer, seeing the dread in his eyes. The dread that came with all officers when they had to case murders of the unknown.

"I had no relationship with her." was her curt reply. The head master looked at her, knowing the real relation but he didn't say anything.

"None at all,"

"None. I'm the new girl in this town so I didn't have enough time to make one." he nodded writing something down before looking at Kenshin.

"And you?" he didn't say anything which made Kaoru look at him. He was staring off into the distance, his amber eyes trained on something. She followed his gaze discreetly and froze. In the shadows of the woods that surrounded the school, stood someone. He was watching them, keeping his profile hidden amongst the large oak trees. "Now Miss Kamiya, it has come to my knowledge that you know the whereabouts of Haku."

She looked back at him, her eyes a little blurry. "What?" she hadn't heard a thing he said. The head master put a hand on the officer's shoulder before stepping forward.

"Mr. Sakimoto has told us what happened with the blood and all but he has also told us what you have done before hand. Now, school is in session still even if you have witnessed something disturbing. I've placed the students from your last class in the counseling office for the rest of their lessons as well as counseling. For you it shall be a detention for what you did to Mr. Sakimoto."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I did nothing that that bastard, him and his cronies were the ones that dumped the blood on me for no reason. Detention my ass Mr. Hajime. You expect me to simply go back to classes after I've seen a dead body fall in front of me?" she burst out. Students around stared wide eyed at her, never in their life seeing her act like that. Kenshin turned to face her and saw the possessed look in her eyes. She wasn't herself any longer, or else it was everything she kept inside since she witnessed Haku.

"Excuse me?" Saitoh was perplexed from her outburst and the fact that tears were falling down her already pale face. "I'm the one that makes the rules around here Miss…"

"Shut up," she blurted before taking a deep breath to control her anger and tears. "Will everyone in this whole town just shut up for once in their bloody lives? I've witnessed a death; I've seen three bodies bloody and lifeless. Trust me when I say counseling will not help those stupid students that had laughed at the scene in front of them it will just make them feel crazier then they already are." Her voice was low and rough making her quiver.

"Kaoru enough, you need psychology. Officer Michael please question her another time, right now she needs to cool down." Saitoh peeled apart Kenshin and Kaoru but she wouldn't budge, her hand was practically plastered into his. "Miss Kamiya release Mr. Himura…" it was that simple, Kaoru went completely limp. She was out of control, mumbling something incoherent about death and roses. Kenshin watched her, knowing perfectly well what was happening as the head master took her towards the health office. Before anything else happened he left the school, walking towards the woods where _he _was waiting.

"What the hell just happened?" a different officer asked. Officer Michael shrugged.

"I don't want to know," he looked at Shen sitting in the back of his car. "Let's get this kid down town and in for more questions. If we're lucky he might know something about the missing Haku kid."

…

……

………

……

…

Kaoru awoke, her head slightly pounding against her skull. Rising upwards she looked around. No memory of what had happened or how she got into the room she was in now came to her. It was all a complete swirl of pictures of death and roses. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she was on, she put her head in her hands. _What's going on? _She stared blankly through her fingers, following the tiles that made the floor. It stopped on her stuff which had been placed against the wall. Standing up she went to it but stopped. Lying on her books was the blue rose.

Gathering up her stuff quickly, Kaoru took the rose in her hand began walking out the door. She managed to realize it was the health office from all the psychotic stuff in jars and the beds lined against the walls. But how she got there was till unknown. She paused at the door, spotting Megumi sitting on a stool behind the nurse's desk, her bags strewn across the floor by her feet. Sniffling noises were coming from her and she was slightly swayed to see what was wrong but then the flashback of last nights river dance went through her mind followed by the lifeless bodies of both Haku and Kamatari's. Gathering up the courage she walked passed her.

"Kaoru," Megumi spoke with a small crack in her voice. Kaoru stopped in her tracks, gripping tightly to her shoulder bag. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked pointedly. Kaoru heard the ruffle of clothing and new the older girl was getting to her feet.

"I'm not," she replied lowly. Closing her eyes she counted to three, letting her heart calm down. It was a lie, she knew it but that didn't mean she hated it.

"I haven't seen you since last night and even then. What's going on?" she was silent. Megumi sniffed then sighed. "Kaoru we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kaoru kept her back from her as she absently wrapped her arms around her thin waist, making Kenshin's jacket a lot bigger on her then it already was.

"Yes there is and you know it. You can't keep things bottled up, you have to talk." _"Now Miss Kamiya, it has come to our attention that you know the where abouts of Haku." _

"Was it you?" Kaoru spoke with an icy voice as she remembered every word used against her during her talk with the police and head master. "Did you _accidentally _say something about the body? Or did you do it on purpose because you couldn't keep it bottled up like I am."

"What?" Megumi stared at the back of her head, knowing if she tried facing her she would just turn away. "I didn't say anything to anyone. How the police knew about Haku is beyond me but Kao listen…"

"No, there's nothing to talk about with you." she started for the door again, the pounding against her head now a painful buzzing.

"Sanosuke's missing," Megumi forced out, fresh tears sliding down her face. Kaoru froze but wouldn't turn around. She heard the heavy breathing of the girl and knew there was something else. "And I think it has something to do with Kenshin." she whirled around at that, her sapphire eyes wide with irritation.

"Don't bring Kenshin into this. Just because Sanosuke is gone don't just assume Kenshin has something to do with it." her voice was flat, almost hissing.

"Kaoru you don't know anything about Kenshin. How do you know he wasn't the one that killed Kamatari, which sent…?" Kaoru spun so fast Megumi didn't realize it until the flyers on the table behind her were falling to the floor. Kaoru had smacked the table, her fist white from the impact.

"I don't know anything about you either." She spoke softly, tears falling on the papers that were trapped underneath her fist. Her hair fell around her face, covering up most of her arm and table. "But I know…I know Kenshin didn't kill Kamatari or Haku." She paused, straightened her body but keeping her face hidden from Megumi's view. "Ask for Sanosuke…how you know he's not just at home sleeping away the hours we spent digging and burrowing."

"He's not home Kaoru, I saw him this morning and this morning only. I saw him with Himura so I know." Kaoru was smiling when she turned her face to her. A smile that didn't quite reach her glistening eyes.

"Megumi have I ever told you about my life? About why we left the big city to live in a small town. Sure my dad got a job here, but the main reason." Megumi shook her head, freaked by the change of tone in the younger girl's voice. "I've lived life, seen it taken away, and taken it away myself. But never in my fucking life have I lived such a wonderful life. Kenshin has made me see more things then possible, so has Kamatari and Haku. They made me finally figure it out and you're taking it away because he took something from you."

"Kaoru what…" Kaoru shook her head.

"Good bye Megumi, this may be the last time I'll talk with you." she cracked a smile before turning on her heel and leaving the office. Leaving behind a completely confused girl.

…

……

………

……

…

Rain poured down hard throughout the rest of the day, making it darker then usual for the evenings. Lightning lit up the skies, illuminating certain…spooks of the town. With a small town like this one, usually people would talk but surprisingly no one did. Not one single person was brave enough to mention the incident that happened at the High school or about the large outburst made by the new girl. They didn't speak of nothing. Locked away in their homes as the rain soaked up everything, they spoke of little.

You have a job Battousai. You must keep this last order and don't mess up.

A lone figure stood against the large oak tree positioned in front of a large estate. A house that has been abandoned for centuries but now being occupied by two people. The rain dripped endlessly from the large branches of the tree. Soaking into the soiled ground bellow it. The depths of the weather getting blocked out from doing permanent damage to the figure. A lightening flashed across the dark sky, revealing eyes that were closed against the darkness as well as hidden behind red bangs spooled messily in their face.

_Don't disappoint me_

_A blue rose was placed in front of her face and she squeaked. Turning in her seat she looked up to face Kenshin who was placing his stuff besides hers. "It's just a blue rose," she took uneasily and he chuckled._

"_What's the occasion this time?" she asked quite demandingly as she sniffed it. The lavender scent wafted up her nose and she smiled but frowned when she saw Shen and Kamatari whispering to each other and staring at her. _

"_No occasion, just saw a blue rose in the middle of the white ones in front of the school. Just…don't get blood on it." she looked back at him and saw the humor in his calm eyes._

She's a survivor from last year, she should not be alive

Another lightening flashed and the figure opened his eyes, dark amber piercing the night. Pushing off the tree he walked forward up to the rot iron gate surrounding the whole entire house. It was opened slightly, showing that someone had just left. He pushed it opened and watched silently as it creaked open loudly. The rain was beating down hard now, soaking him to the bone but he remained where he stood, staring up at the house. His eyes going to the only two lights that were on. Her bedroom and the bathroom.

_From Project 10_

_Kenshin took Kaoru and placed her on the ground none too gently. Pushing away her hair that snaked around her body and face he checked her pulse at her neck then began pumping her chest. Megumi watched in horror as nothing happened the first few times. Sanosuke tried with the red haired teen, putting force under her ribs. Next few seconds Kaoru choked and looked up, her vision blurry but she easily made out the forms of her friends. Megumi dropped to her knees and wrapped trembling arms around her, practically choking._

If she finally cracks like she did before then it's bad for us. She'll leak out information

He walked forward into the night, his boots crunching against the water logged rocks that scattered the long driveway. A wind had picked up as the rain went into a giant stormish pour. His black cloaked flapping behind him as he pushed against the unknown gravity of it. He ignored the feeling of his body numbing to the cold as he walked silently towards the dark house. The light to the bathroom had gone off and another light went on next to it before that too went off. Leaving her bedroom light the only light on.

_Valuable information_

_A drop of her blood welted into the stem of the rose, seeping into it like a snake. It flashed a color before going back to white and slowly, the stem of the flower turned a dark shade of black. It moved upwards like building blocks, first one peddle turning black before the second caught on and the third. The middle section stayed the off white before it tainted in blood, turned black. _

It was a mistake to let her go the first time. That's why we have you Battousai.

_Kill her_

**Kill Kaoru Kamiya. . .**He stopped in front of the large Victorian house.

"God damn it I'm coming! Stop ringing that bell already!" Kaoru yelled as she ran down the stairs. She squeaked in sudden surprise when the lights she just turned on to see flickered off for a brief second as thunder shook violently.

A few butlers stared at her as she screamed out in frustration when the bell went off again but for some reason she was the only one to hear it. She was concentrating on the batches of black roses she managed to conjure with her blood and every thing was distracting her from it; that's including the thunder and heavy pour of the rain. The ringing came again but this time more distant. Frowning, she entered the canal area, where her father made her cat live while he was home.

It was a large area, made for visitors mostly to wait on the resident owner. Coming to the large French doors draped in olive hangings, she pulled it open. It groaned and squeaked from rotting hinges, but that didn't affect her as much as the cold that came through, the rain pouring down hard. A shadow figure stood at the first step, getting soaked.

"You only needed to ring the bell once you know." She remarked tightly, realizing hanging with Megumi had changed her dramatically. She frowned, a flashback of after school, the little talk she had with her. The person stepped out of the rain, soaked red hair falling in their face. "Ken…shin," she breathed, recognizing the tight amber eyes behind the heavily soaked bangs.

"I only ran the bell once," he commented in a breezy tone. Kaoru blinked not following. It felt like her tongue just decided to leave her as she tried to reply to that but for some reason she couldn't.

"Then what…" the ringing came again and she whirled her head around. It was coming from somewhere else in the house. "Manji…" she called one of the servants. There was silence, more ringing then nothing at all. _Oh no, _she thought as a flashback of the bloody wall came to mind.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin spoke, stepping out of the rain to study her suddenly pale face. She was looking around the room, mumbling something that he couldn't hear. Thunder rocked the room, the chandelier above their heads shattering from the odd booming noise. Frowning, he dragged Kaoru towards the open area of her entrance room.

"It came again…did you hear it!?" Kaoru spoke dryly before taking off towards the back rooms. Kenshin followed her, discreetly noting the disappearance of the maids he had saw from when he first arrived. Her dark skirt was flowing around her as she ascended stairwell after stairwell of a dark area. An area, he noted that hadn't been used for some time.

The temperature seemed to get a lot colder now they had left the warmth of the main house. Kaoru was shivering as she ran up the stairwells of the tower she found earlier that day. The room she had been in before Kenshin came. The same room she was in when she noticed him against the tree, thinking. Yes, she saw everything. Careful not to trip of her long skirt, she ran pretty quickly up the steps. Kenshin's calm breath was following close behind her and she wondered how he did that. How he ran without getting tired? Especially up the staircase.

She stopped abruptly, her hair falling from the loose bun to tumble against her stringed back. She was wearing a corset top that had an opened back. The faint ringing continued to go through her ears as she reached for the crystal handle in front of them. Taking a deep breath she pushed it opened and stepped inside. The room was pitched in darkness, the rain a soft whisper as it hit the only large window in the whole room. The door closed automatically making Kenshin whip around to see a servant walking towards a different part of the room, holding something. And Kaoru…Kaoru was laughing.

Her laugh wasn't met with her soul. It was dry and soft as it surfaced from her tight throat. A flicker of light began before it blazed into a fire nearby. Kenshin stared at it for a while, listening to the only laugh he'll probably hear out of the girl. This whole thing was a set up, but what about the ringing? Kaoru's lithe frame was still laughing as he stared intensely at the sleeping cat sitting just near by the fire. A soft ring come the bell it kept hitting each time it took air in. He was confused. Confused for not seeing this and about why she had brought him here then he realized it. She knew.

_You have a job Battousai._

"I trust you," Kaoru breathed out after her laughter settled down. Kenshin looked at her, a lot more confused now then ever. She was standing with her back to the shadows casted from the fire place. Her sapphire eyes dilated as her mind wondered somewhere else. Her hair draped over her bare shoulders, covering her shapely breasts that seem to show more through her black corset top.

_Don't disappoint me. She should not be alive_

"I know what you're doing here. You don't have to hide it from me." She remained where she was standing, but her body trembled slightly. The pale complexion of her skin glowed from the fire behind her. Not removing her gaze from his she breathed in, sensing the high ki coming off of him in waves of distrust.

_She's a survivor. She must not be alive. Kill Kaoru Kamiya_

"I'll trust you with my blood as long as you don't betray _him_." it was a confusing saying to say but she meant it. Every last word. She trusted him enough to know he would do it and wouldn't do it. She was ready for his choice for her choice was already made up.

_If she cracks, she'll leak out valuable information_

"Go ahead Kenshin…" she held out her arms, wanting his choice to be death for her. He moved just slightly making her slowly close her eyes but reopen them so she could see what would happen. Her heart thudded against her chest and she consciously sealed it, making it pound faster with each non intake of breath that she didn't take. Her gown swayed as a window burst open, letting in the cold wind and rain.

_You have a job Battousai. Don't disappoint me. She must not be alive in this world_

"Kill me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs against the cold rain hitting her back.

_KILL HER!_

"Go ahead Kenshin. You've come this far, don't disappoint them now by backing down because you have feelings for me." At that last statement his eyes flickered death making her heart thump one last beat before she let out her breath. "You're the one responsible for my blood. I trust you to kill…" he rammed her against the floor, pinning her hands to the side. She held her breath, staring at him with a lost expression. Unexpectedly he kissed her. Crushing his mouth to her parched ones.

"I can't kill you," he whispered against her throat as he made his way to her chest then back up again. She searched his eyes when he came back up. They were fiery amber but it didn't scare her.

"I know," she said before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Kenshin withdrew his hands from her wrists and brought them around her shoulders, feeling her soft skin. She placed her free hands on his cheek and began kissing him lightly on the lips moving across his jaw to where his scar was on his cheek. Kenshin's hand moved down her front, taking her zipper with it. Immediately the corset loosened and fell to the ground at their feet. Kaoru smirked against his kisses when she felt him pull down the zipper of her under dress. Soon that too fell in a pool of material at their feet and he moved down to her full breasts.

Her breath caught at the fell of his warm lips on her breast. Her hands immediately went to his hips, traveling up fast to pull his shirt over his head. When he made to move to the other breast, she pulled his shirt off. Her moans was all he needed to hear before dragging her towards the couch by the fire, all the while suckling on her skin while she made to remove his clothing. His senses as that Battousai were good but being drugged by the beauty of this one girl wasn't good. He tripped over the table and they both fell onto the couch, Kaoru laughing.

Finally, after getting his clothing off, he placed her on her back and moved over her sucking on her neck working his way down. "Oh," she gasped when he captured her hard aching nipple, surrounding it with warmth as he massaged the other. "God," He looked up briefly only to see that her eyes were closed, smiling he continued his journey. Kaoru neared cried out feeling his hand push her skirt down snaking its way before her legs. "Kenshin," she breathed feeling like she was in turmoil.

"Relax and enjoy," was his response against her flesh. Sitting up slightly he removed her skirt fully, letting it fall on the ground with all their other clothing. Her leg rose in the air as he trailed kisses down towards her thigh. Kaoru looked at him with heavy lids, she was fully awake watching and feeling him work his magic. He crawled up against her, sending pleasurable chills down her spin. His skin was warm against hers and she absently trailed her fingers up his back, feeling the muscles as he played with her tongue in his mouth. Slowly she felt him fill her with his rigid manhood causing her to gasp. He muffled her cries with his mouth as he slid into her deeply, feeling her immediately tighten around him.

"Aaahhh," she moaned when he started to move in her slowly. Wrapping her legs around him she arched into him moving against him, taking all she was getting. Her nails dug into his flesh as her teeth moved across his shoulder before she lightly kissed her marks on his skin. He watched her wreath in all the pleasure she was receiving and felt him self-wanting her even more.

Kaoru looked into his violet eyes when he pushed against her, taking in her small body all he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, pulling her self to him as humanly possible she could, her body slick with sweat. He raised her waist to meet his driving thrusts and she gripped the couches cushions not able to hold back her moans of pleasure. Moving down to her he captured her lips in a demanding kiss filling her repeatedly. Kaoru's body went rigid beneath him; they locked eyes when everything that was building broke.

He drove into her one last time before joining her in sweet oblivion. Not wanting to rest his weight on her, he flipped them so he was on his back and she on top of him. Kaoru's breathing came in short gasps as she tried to get her heart to slow down against her chest. Pushing her self up, she smiled into his violet eyes. "Are you sure you're human?" He smiled wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She laid her head on his chest and stared into the darkness, listening to his heart beat in her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued. . .**

Okay, I admit I was having fun with Kaoru's personality in this. But you'll understand later the reason why.

Next time…

"_Good you're here. We need you to fill in for Kamatari quickly." He replied when she entered the noisy auditorium. _

"_What?" she said rather raspily. _

"_Fill in the part of Drusilla, you know Kamatari's part?"_

"_I…I can't." with that she rushed through the back stage ignoring the hushed whispers of her name from her fellow students._


	9. Time is running out Part II

**Author Notes: **On the last chapter, Kenshin was contemplating on what his boss had told him, ordering him. All at the same time going to Kaoru's and having flashbacks of his past relation with her since she'd arrive. Sorry it was confusing. I was having fun.

Sorry for the major two month wait. I've been having major writers block on this story and its driving me crazy. Hopefully you guys are still there. I'm almost done with this. Almost done! Two chapters I think. Thanks to those who reviewed even though I really haven't been there much.

_**Rated R : Death,** Lemon, **Violence**, and **Profanity** _

Band playing for beginning length…**Muse**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Times Running Out **_Part II _**

_I wanted freedom but I'm restricted_

_I tried to give you up but I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

**-;- Present Day -;-**

(_Please don't get confused. Flashbacks are in italics and present day is not)_

Her breathing came in short raspy breathes as she ran down the lane of traffic. Her bare feet caked with dried mud and numb from so much running. A few cars were smart enough to stop as they caught sight of her bloody, beaten up body but others were a little to late to comprehend. They served out of the way, narrowly crashing into her frail body as it tripped and stumbled forward. Tripping over something in the road, she fell, bringing her hands out in front of her to stop the fall. Her palms and elbows scrapped up and she hissed in a wime of pain. They stung as she tried getting up, her weak muscles protesting madly. A long, whining horn blared and she turned and stared. Sapphire eyes went wide like a deer in headlights before she got to her feet and stumbled forward. Only to fall forward again.

The car zoomed past, then another. It was pitch dark outside side from their car lights. She just lay there, holding her wounded elbows as she tried to recollect an air of breath. Her muscles and body limbs were so weak she couldn't do anything else. Everything around was toxicating her. The bad stench of gasoline and oil. She got to her knees and paused as a large truck went by, missing her head by inches. His exhaust pipe smoked over her making her cough madly. Grabbing a chunk of her slightly ripped skirt she pulled it upwards and over her mouth as she ran to the other end of the traffic. Her legs felt weak, hopping over the curb and they screamed as she stopped.

In the shadows, was the figure. His tall frame erect and clothed in black. The barrel of his gun all too familiar to her as it pointed in the direction of her heart. Quickly she looked behind her at the two following her with much difficulty before she took off on the side. A stitch in her side started and she forced herself to continue, not stopping for anything. Her name was called, twice, three times. She was desperate to stop and see who it was, for surely it sounded familiar. But she wouldn't stop, didn't want to. Until it was too hard to not ignore it, she ran through the brush of the park and towards the large river separating her house with the town. She hid behind the boulder positioned just above the deep water. Catching her breath, she closed her eyes and waited. The darkness around her was completely pitched making her open her eyes and stare at the fire bugs flying around.

_She woke with a start, her heart thudding against her chest madly. It was only a dream, she breathed. Trembling, she brought her hand to her face and wiped off the wetness that trickled there. Then froze. It was thick and cold, unlike sweat. Bringing her finger tips to her eyes she glanced at it. It was dark coated, making her unable to see through the dark room. Lifting up, her heart racing, she looked down at the warm body beneath her. He's still here. Swallowing a lump in her throat she nudged his bare shoulders. Nothing. A little more harder and still nothing. _

"_Kenshin," she whispered against the darkness. He didn't make a move to acknowledge her. Sliding off his body she walked hurriedly towards the light switch. Her naked body trembled against the cold of the room. The fire had long burned out and the rain hit against the window madly. Flipping the switch she looked over at the couch. Blood was smeared everywhere, a long trail going from the door to the back of the couch. Afraid, she walked slowly towards it. Tears were sliding down her face as she peered over it. _

_YOU WON"T GET AWAY THAT EASILY was smeared across his chest in dried blood, his blood. Kaoru screamed…_

A twig snapped and she tensed up, waiting. They got closer to her then she'd thought they would. Leaves ruffled in the fall wind and she itched to break off in another run. She was close to her home, but that would mean facing the dead bodies already in there; decaying and bloody. It would also mean exposing herself to the men wanting her dead. Crunching sounds got closer to her and she crouched to a knee position, reaching for the nearest object she could find in the darkness. She fixed her skirt so it was more on her legs then under her feet. She wasn't about to trip when attacking. Gripping the object tightly, she waited. Her breathing was quicker now and she could barely hear a raspier breath getting closer. Taking in a small breath she popped from behind the boulder and swung. Both a feminine scream and a male cry echoed into the air sending crows to flight.

"Kaoru!" someone seethed when they recognizing her. She stopped screaming and looked at the person standing in front of her, holding onto her so called weapon.

_Kaoru woke screaming, her heart pounding in her chest as tears spilled from her eyes. A jolt came from under her as Kenshin bolted up, sending her to other end of the couch. His eyes were fierce amber as he looked around but when he saw nothing he focused his attention to the crying Kaoru. Trembling as she hugged her naked body. He pulled her to his chest and tightly hugged her, rocking her so she stopped crying._

"_What happened?" he asked, surprising himself at the new calmness he found when with her. She was trembling madly as she drew away slightly, staring into his eyes with dilated sapphire. They were wide, almost like a child's as they went glossy with more tears. _

"_I thought…you w-were dead." She whispered out before burrowing her head into the crook of his neck, taking in his warmth as much she could. "So much blood," she mumbled. He drew her back to stare into her eyes, his face serious before lightly kissing her._

"Oh god Kenshin," she jumped into his arms, spreading kisses along his neck and face. Her body trembled beneath him, weaker then before. "Where were you? You never went to the park where you said to go. He was there Kenshin. He knew I would be there waiting for you." She said as she stopped kissing him. He wrapped strong arms around her waist and pulled her back so he could look into her face.

"No time to explain everything right now, we got to get out of here." through the darkness she could see blood sliding down from his temple. Putting a finger to it she pulled back when he winced.

"What happened? What's going on?" he shook his head but the look on her face got him to sigh and hug her tightly. "Kenshin you're scaring me."

"_It's not that easy to kill me." he mumbled before bringing her into another hug, tightening his hold on her. "It's not that easy," something dripped against her back and she shuddered against his hold. It came again, this time like sprinkles as it hit her spine and traveled down. Sitting up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand she turned. Nothing was there but blood, sliding down the back of the couch._

(a.n: I had to mention…I got scared shitless by my own imagination so I didn't right something freakish here. I get freaked out pretty easily)

"_Kenshin," she harshly whispered before sliding off the couch and standing up. He followed her, staring at the blood that continued to drip. Kneeling down he grabbed his pants and easily slipped them on, gathering Kaoru's skirt to toss to her. She caught it, but her gaze was upwards and her lips were trembling with something that wasn't heard. Following her gaze he stared, faintly hearing the _oh god no_ from the girl behind him._

_Above them, wrapped with spiked spears and chains was the dead body of Sanosuke. His head limply against his chest as if forced that way. A message was written in blood on his naked body and Kenshin walked more under it, trying to read it. Kaoru shrieked when the body fell, missing the red head by inches. Written in blood was what awoke Kaoru in her fits of tears and screams. Except this wasn't Kenshin's blood, it was Sanosuke's. Kenshin went back to Kaoru, taking her corset top and forcing it over her body. She was trembling under his touch as he tightened the material before sliding her skirt over and tying the back of it to her loose fitting._

A twig snapped behind them and Kenshin tensed wrenching away from Kaoru. The rain trickled down softly, making the creek behind them ripple with each droplet falling. A small wind blew a stench unbearable to them both and Kenshin turned his back to everything, his eyes boring into the sapphire eyed girl in front of him confused as ever. Taking her wrist he ran forward before she could even say anything. Though her lungs still burned from the run before, she did her best to keep up with him. Kenshin made one look back, his amber gaze searching over her tired features before he slid his fingers in between hers, taking a good hold.

A weird smell wafted up her nose and she couldn't help but cough, slowing herself down. Kenshin's fingers got tighter when she did so and pain flooded through her sockets. _Is this what it feels like Brad? Always running? Always seeing death? _She mentally spoke, wondering if what her ex fiancé had faced when he was in the army was similar to that of what she was facing at the moment. Pure fear of her own death and that of her lover. Fingers slid from his and she latched on with her other hand, feeling her head pound fierily for her mind continued to go back and forth. Past and present and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"_What now?" she asked in a whisper as she turned to face him. She was fresh out of tears but her eyes were puffy, sapphire orbs dilated into soulless pits. She hugged herself as Kenshin shook his head, his eyes not leaving the dead body behind them. His attention snapped when something moved in the corner of the room._

"_Run," he suddenly said making her stare into his amber gaze. "Run fast and don't look back." He pushed her behind him towards the only door seconds before laughter came echoing into the room and something sharp whizzed past her head, embedding itself in the wall. Kaoru was frozen in her place, staring at Kenshin's bare back, her eyes watching his muscles flex as he crouched low. "KAORU I SAID RUN!" he barked at her and she went running seconds before more objects whizzed passed her._

"_She won't get very far when my men get a whiff of her blood." The voice said as more daggers were tossed at her running form. Quickly acting, Kaoru slammed the door behind her, hearing blades sticking into the wood. The guy's laughter echoed through her ears as she ran down the spiral stairs into the main house._

_The entire house was quiet as she ran through it. In her mind she could hear the laughter of the guy as he tried his best to kill Kenshin. Slamming breathlessly into a closed door, she opened it and stumbled in. The room was dark and cold, sending chills up her spine. Running her hand across the wall, she turned to light switch on and chocked up a scream. Sitting on the furniture, draped delicately like it was normal, were three of the new maids the came in the other day. Except the thing is, it wasn't a normal thing the state they were in. _

_One of the maids was laying on the couch in a random way, like she was drunk. Blood covering her arm and blotches on her uniform, but the thing was…she was headless. Kaoru's insides turned when she stared at the lifeless eyes of the missing head sitting atop the couches back, her mouth was in a straight line while blood slid from her nose. She had gotten a nose blood before she had been decapitated. The other two maids were sitting across from each other on chairs, their arms tied in their laps, literally. Both their legs had been placed on the floor, blood surrounding it. _

_In the corner of her eye she saw movement and quickly drew away from the wall. Standing, his hands and shirt bloody, was a guy in his late thirties. He had a glint in his eyes as he stared Kaoru down, walking slowly towards her. A butcher knife was in hand, blood sliding from the tip. She just stood there, frozen to the spot. It wasn't because her body refused to move at the sight of the blood lust man, it was because she had recognized him. He was the same man that had killed her ex fiancé Brad a few months ago. _

"_KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs, tears sliding down her face as she screamed. The guy advanced, pinning her to the wall as the knife came slowly towards her neck._

"_KENSHIN!" he heard it all the up in the tower. Pausing from lunging at the man in front of him, Kenshin turned briefly towards the door. Her screams were still coming, but distant and brief before complete silence. Turning his eyes back to the guy, his eyes narrowed. The guy wasn't there anymore, but his voice was laughing still as he moved discreetly in the shadows._

"_Never in my life would I imagine that the legendary Battousai would sleep with the girl he's supposed to kill." The voice said before all together it was gone, laughter and all. Jyi, Kenshin scanned the room before rushing out the door to help Kaoru. Her screams were getting louder each time he entered a different part of the house. _

_Bashing through the door Kenshin froze. Kaoru was pinned to the wall, a knife slowly going through her skin but not enough to kill her. She was struggling against the persons hold but she was too weak to do anything with someone so big. Anger higher then anything went through him and he lunged forward, getting the guy around the neck and sending him flying towards the opposite wall. Kaoru slumped to the ground, her tears sliding down her face as she gripped her bleeding collar bone. _

_Kenshin walked deathly towards the other slumped body, lifting him up with little strength. The guy seethed as Kenshin rammed him hard against the wall. Just one glance at the burning amber in his eyes you could see he didn't mean business but death. Like a new born puppy he whimpered but it was cut short as Kenshin deliberately sliced through him with his own blade. Seeing this, Kaoru gagged and looked away her tears flowing freely and silently down her pale face. Kenshin released the body and stepped back, his eyes scanning the room for anymore people. _

_There was no movement other then Kaoru's continuously struggle to stand up. He turned to her and she gasped, seeing the death look in his eyes. Seeing her, his eyes changed dramatically but they were still full of death and hatred. Kaoru allowed him to help her back up with no complaints. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the two quickly rushed out of the house, not bothering glancing at the other dead bodies against the walls of the doorway. Her stomach turned inside of her as she got the stench of death but she refused to show Kenshin how weak she was._

_Once outside, the rain soaked them to the bone as it poured roughly. Kaoru struggled not to slip on the mud that gathered on her driveway. Kenshin dragged them around the side towards where the highway was. His determination growing higher as the stench of blood wafted up his nose. Whoever decided to follow them was coming close. Kaoru tripped over her skirt and she fell against his chest, dragging them both down into the mud. He lifted her up with him and gripped her wrist, running again. With her other hand she lifted her soaked skirt and ran as fast as he went, her bare feet getting most of the mud. _

"Where are we going?" she asked, her breathing coming in sharp rasps against the cold wind. Kenshin looked at her, realizing she didn't have enough strength to continue on. Coming to a low hanging just at the edge of a cliff which led downwards to the highway, the two stopped. "Kenshin?" Kaoru watched as Kenshin began peeling off parts of the trees bark, revealing the white baring underneath it. Pulling out a sword that had been strapped to his waist, he made a weird marking on it.

"Your going to run Kaoru, I don't know ho w long but I need you to run for me." He spoke darkly as he turned to face her. Kaoru studied him, the light wind blowing at her skin making her shiver. He stepped forward, his eyes going gentle at the sight of her pale complexion with the rain dripping on it.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked in a whisper, trying to hold back any more tears that wanted to come out. He cupped her cheek making her lean into it, her eyes closing. Everything that had happened so far was because she wanted it. She understood that now. She wanted this to happen because she was too stubborn to die.

"Just promise me not to come back to the house. I have to do something. I want you to run somewhere where you won't be caught by them." He replied calmly, caressing her cheek. Kaoru opened her eyes, her sapphire orbs for once showing something other then pain and misery. They showed actual life she once had.

"I won't go without you. I'm not leaving your side Kenshin." she said sternly. A small smile lifted on Kenshin's lips before he leaned forward, capturing her own with his. Her breath caught, feeling the intense demand of his sweet kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him close as he pulled away, searching for something in her eyes.

"You must Kaoru…" she shook her head before burying it against his toned chest. "Kaoru," Kenshin whispered against her hair. The wind picked up, whistling around them as the rain hit them with full force. A twig snapped making Kaoru's heart beat skip and Kenshin to stiffen. Eyes going bright with hatred he scanned the area they were at. Whoever they lost at the creek had finally caught on.

"What is it?" she asked fearful, releasing Kenshin's neck but kept some kind of hold on him. As the wind brushed against them there was that foul scent. Kaoru turned away as Kenshin looked harder but still saw nothing.

"Go," he told her firmly. Kaoru lifted herself up to meet his off gaze. When she didn't move he looked down at her like she was a child. "Meet me at the missing names monument. Now go." Kaoru moved from his grasp and started for the cliffs ending but stopped. She turned to see Kenshin watching her softly. Mud handprints were on his bare chest and she sort of felt guilty for doing that.

"If you die Himura Kenshin, I will not forgive you." she spoke as the wind died down. Her soft black hair waved around her before she turned and slid down the muddy cliff. Kenshin watched her disappear, his eye changing as the stench of death got closer.

"Too bad she won't make it or you won't make it." a voice spoke. A grim line appeared on Kenshin's face before he spun around and attacked.

"_I can't love you, you know. I want to but I can't." She spoke with a low voice that only he could hear, even though they were the only ones in the house at the moment._

"_I know," he said as he kissed her neck, letting his warm breath tickle her for a bit. "But you do anyway. I can tell." She laughed as she brought a delicate hand through his red hair._

"_You are aware I'm not supposed to be alive at the moment. You didn't do your job, you did the complete opposite." Her voice took on a sadness to it as she kissed the side of his face before allowing him to position himself in front of her so his eyes locked with hers. They were swirls of violet, a tone of him she never seen before. _

"_Would you have rather died then this?" she thought a moment before shaking her head._

"_I would have preferred this anytime. But…they will come after me if they find out I'm still alive." He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth were she devoured it fully._

"_Then they shouldn't know," he butterfly kissed her down her neck until he reached in between her breasts. "They shouldn't know that we're both alive." She paused at that before smiling. _

"_In that case, I love you with a passion." She brought his head up and kissed him full on the lips._

**To be continued…**

Tell me the truth. Was this chapter a little off or what?

Next time on Black Rose:

"_You bloody bastard! You had this planned the whole time." He seethed, blood slipping from his mouth from the gut wound._

"_But of course my cute little assassin."_

"_BASTARD!" he charged, sword raised and ready for the final attack._


	10. Mistress

**Chapter Ten: **Mistress

_I stand on the brink of your mind_

_Living inside a nightmare from which_

_I just cannot awaken_

:-: **Years Later** :-:

A lone figure sat up against the white washed wall. Legs crossed underneath light weight and brought up to the chest. Dilated sapphire orbs were staring in one place. One place that seemed to be completely empty due to rules of the government. The entire surrounding was white, 'cept for the gray mattress covered with a single black sheet. Even the window that was high up enough for someone to look out through had white bars over it. Basically, it was a trapped room. The sound of an air compressor sounded in the dense room, signaling the door was being unlocked. The figure on the bed made no movement, no sign that they saw the young girl enter. She casted her eyes around the room, her dark hazel gaze stopping when she saw the girl sitting on the bed.

"Kaoru, the journalist is here for you." the young woman spoke. Kaoru didn't move an inch, not even her breathing seemed to twitch. Flicking back her long braid, she knelt and looked her in the eyes. "Kaoru," she gasped, seeing tears fall down her pale face. Tears that had never shed since she came five years ago. "Oh Kaoru, what's wrong?" finally the older girl lifted her head, blinking back the tears.

"Nothing's wrong," she unlocked her legs and slid off the mattress like nothing happened. The nurse stood up, a confused look on her face. Though she's only been working for a couple of weeks, she never got use to the weird act Kaoru showed, not even now.

"Well, you have a visitor. That young journalist girl is back." Kaoru made no move to show that she heard but she did that often and often enough she always heard them. Sighing, she took Kaoru's bony wrists and placed the familiar medal cuffs over. The freezing medal didn't faze the girl like it did to most patients, but she did look down at them before walking forward to the door. Once again captive to her own world.

_Stand on the edge of your life_

_Just give me another moment_

_From which I will never awaken…_

She walked down a wide hall, doors on either side. Workers were walking back and forth, doing what they do best in a place like this. Controlling the patients that seem to walk around as well, sulking at the lost of whatever. Some of the patients, like herself, had cuffs around wrists in order to maintain them. Not to mention it was because of their past reputation that got them into the institution in the first place. Kaoru walked turned a corner, walking straight for the room full of visitors and just patients being weird and wanting to see the real world. Sitting at one of the round tables was a girl just a little bit younger then Kaoru, her back turned to everyone as she talked to someone who seemed to the exact age, maybe a little older.

_Her heart was thumping madly in her chest, ready to pop out at any time. No one was around and she was sure that she was becoming an easy target. Standing there, like a duck. Something snapped in the heavy down pour of the rain and she turned around to see what it was. She seriously was becoming an easy target for whoever had been following her. Her eyes casted around the darkness, seeing nothing. Only darkness that went on forever. The area was completely empty of human life besides her own. Taking a deep shaky breath, she walked forward. The adrenaline rush was still pumping through her veins even though fear seemed to be escalating further. She stepped into the garden that was so famous in Wacktra. So famous that she had accidentally set all the roses to black._

_The stone monument stood out against the darkness of the night. The dim lighting around it to light people's ways was creating a weird glow against it. But it still looked lonely positioned there. The vines were falling loose with the heavy rain that poured down, and the small peddles of flowers were falling off and becoming soaked foliage. She drew closer to the monument, all sense of danger escaping her. Like the last time she saw it, nothing was written on it. It was just one giant black stone monument. She stopped in front of it, drawn to it. Her hair stuck to her bare shoulders, goose bumps forming as she stood there with no protection. Lightening flashed overhead and just like that the words formed._

_The green swerving lettering curving into the marble as it spelled out name after name. The names that she has never heard of, but seen them. "Kaoru he's lying to you…" the voice spoke loudly in her mind._

"_Who's there?" unlike the last time she actually spoke back. Though it was the voice of her former fiancé, she couldn't and wouldn't believe it this time. As the last of the names carved itself she looked away, staring into the darkness. Something had moved and her heart beat quickened. "Kenshin?"_

"_He's lying to you…he doesn't love you. Doesn't want you to stay alive. If he did, why'd he leave you?" the voice came again this time different and more to the side. Kaoru spun around on her heel, the pain going through her ankle from lack of shoes. Sitting just a little ways away was something dressed in darkness. The rain sliding over them like he wasn't truly there. "Kenshin doesn't love you Kaoru. No one does."_

"_What the hell do you want?" the figure stood up, extending an arm out. She stepped back but froze. A flash of green light bounced off the monument, new names writing themselves underneath Bradley's. Her lips began moving, following letter after letter until both names were complete. Her voice caught, heart stopping._

"_No…" she looked at the figure still standing there, his arm extended outwards. A rose covered in blood in between his fingers and waiting for her to take. "NO!" she ran with his laughing voice. Though still on the monument marked the names **Kaoru Kamiya and Kenshin Himura.**_

_Stand on the brink of my own demise_

_Fallen again for another_

_Mistress of burden_

"Ah Kaoru," the journalist girl spoke, seeing Kaoru approach her. The guy sitting there looked up, locking gazes with the sapphire eyed girl. Seeing this, the girl smiled. "Kaoru, I'd like you to meet my partner and fiancé Aoshi Shinomori. He wanted to see what I've been working on these past couple days, so I brought him here." Kaoru ignored the girl as she stared at Aoshi. He was tall with pitch black hair that was slightly spiked in his own weird way.

"Before you start anything Misao, you should know that Kamiya only has an hour to spare before she goes to court. Her times coming up." the nurse spoke. Misao nodded, sitting back in her chair and waving to the chair next to her. Kaoru sat down reluctantly, her eyes never leaving that of Aoshi's green ones. A picture was placed in front of her, taking away that intense stare. Kaoru glanced down at it, her eyes automatically going wide.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Misao asked, starting her case once again. There was complete silence as Kaoru lifted up the picture, the chain to the cuffs rattling against the wooden table. There, before her was the last thing she wanted to remember. It was a body, the body of one she will forget about until the day she died. "That's Kenshin, is it not?"

"How did you…?" Tears were falling freely from Kaoru's eyes now, sliding down so fast that she couldn't stop them or control them. "It was just a little bit after the last thing I told you. About the stone of names…" Misao leaned forward, pressing a red button on recorder as she began to take down notes. Aoshi just seemed to relax in his chair as he too listened.

_To idolize_

_Hoping that one of them will decide_

_To let me in_

_Kenshin charged forward at his opponent, his sword out in an arch as he struck in a moon shape. Blood and sweat clashed into the air as both blades clashed together before he jumped backwards and paused, going in a weird position she never seen before. Bringing his sword to his left side, he sheathed it halfway before crouching low and staring from behind blood dripping red bangs. The guy before him brought his sword in front of him in a sideways arch, crouching as well and bringing his free arm back. The rain seemed to beat down on them without remorse as they stared on, waiting for some sign to attack again. It's all they've been doing, attacking and waiting to be attacked._

_Both fighters' eyes were locked with each other, not noticing Kaoru at all as she stepped breathlessly up to one of the large trees. She stared on in horror, seeing the wounded Kenshin. Blood was coming from everywhere on his strong body and he seemed to be weighing down because his breathing was harsh and quick. The guy he was fighting was in similar state, his tall lean body just as scratched up and bloody as Kenshin's, but he didn't look as bad. Since Kenshin was shorter, he seemed to have gotten most of the scars across his bare chest, but some of them were coming from a wound at the temple. At the simplest sound she made, both whipped their heads to her at that precise second, making her slid backwards._

_Kenshin's dark gaze grew wide at her horrified expression and the fact that she was there, locking her gaze with his own. He looked down at her garments, blood stained skirt and corset from her little run in with the dead guys and her black hair matted down against her white skin. The rain continued to pour down, washing away most of the mud and blood that caked all three people. The guy smirked, re-sheathing his blade and standing completely erect. His eyes seemed to glow against the night, staring through sleet at the two lovers._

"_Looks like your little warning didn't keep her from here after all." He remarked tightly, turning to face Kaoru completely. His green eyes were like a wolf's, mocking her as he looked her over, lingering slightly on the scar running across her shoulder from crashing into a branch recently. _

"_Leave her out of this," Kenshin turned his head back, sheathing his sword completely and crouching even lower._

"_Ah, but my dear Battousai, now that she's here she deserves a real welcome." Confused, Kenshin stood slightly, his guard still up and ever more aware now. Kaoru slid back, her back hitting the tree making her roughly slid upwards. The bark scratched up her back but she ignored the stinging feeling. The guy took a step forward, his eyes not leaving her or Kenshin, the weirdest grin marking his face. Before she could react, he charged at her, bringing his blade out in a blinding flash and leaping upwards.  
_

_To stand on the edge of the knife_

_Cutting through the nightmare from which_

_I just cannot awaken_

"Wait, so that was your welcome? He attacked you even though Kenshin was right there?" Misao asked, cutting Kaoru off. Kaoru nodded, the tears finally over with. Have been since she started what she remembered about what happened. She glanced at Aoshi who remained passive with his dark glasses on. When she turned her head to him, he seemed to look away only slightly.

"This guy…he was…he was very skilled in what he was doing or trying to do. I mean, if it were just me then I'd be dead in a flash but he was Kenshin's match. Exact match, even with the twin Kodachi's he had on him." That statement was odd, but Misao didn't dwell on it. She nodded her head, waiting for Kaoru to continue with her story. Which she did, her sapphire eyes looking around the room a bit first.

_Stand on the edge of the night_

_Living inside a moment_

_From which I will never awaken_

_Kenshin was just as fast as the guy; he went forward, bringing his sword out and counter acting his attack on Kaoru. The two fighters clashed together, the blades making a weird spark from the medal and then they were thrown backwards. Kenshin used his sword and dug it into the earth, slowing his departure a little. He slid easily across, almost to the river. His opponent did the same, but before he could react Kenshin charged forward and jammed the sword through his side. Everything seemed to freeze as Kaoru screamed loudly getting the attention of her love for the first time since everything started again. He turned his head; amber eyes wide as he watched a shadow assassin slowly slice the blunt part of a blade across her neck. The rain made it hard for him to see who it was, but he had some idea to whom._

"_Hanya!" droplets of blood slid from the opening wound and he tensed, his knuckles going white around the hilt of his blade. The man at the other end chuckled before coughing making Kenshin turn his gaze to the man dying by his hand. Moving the blade up, he chocked out in pain as the sharp sword sliced through skin and bones._

"_Heh," blood spurted from his mouth but he didn't move to get the word out or throw Kenshin backwards, instead he stared straight at Kenshin where Kaoru was a distance behind. "That really was a bad move…but…a good one." he smirked, his teeth full of blood before he came forward in a dead heap. Turning to his new opponent, Kenshin pulled out the bloody sword and positioned into an attack_

"_Hanya, release Miss Kaoru now or face the same as your boss." If Hanya could smile, he would have. Throwing Kaoru across to the river, he poised into his own attack position. Kaoru landed with a splash, signaling the two to attack each other._

_Stand on the brink of my own demise_

_Fallen again for another_

_Mistress of burden_

"I don't remember much because I was half drowning in that stupid river…but…I know Hanya was killed the second he stabbed Kenshin through." Kaoru spoke lowly, her head bowed. Misao watched the girl silently, turning the recorder off as she placed a hand on Kaoru's. She looked up, startled. The girl's large turquoise eyes were blurry with her own sympathetic tears.

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru shrugged, looking at her nurse who was coming over to them. Her time was up. Misao blinked back tears, looking at her fiancé. "If the court marshal doesn't release you, I'll make sure to figure this story out and report the truth. Not to mention, I'll be the first to have solved my hometown's mystery." Kaoru's eyes seemed to grow wide at that comment and Misao quickly covered her mouth. "Oops,"

"You…live there?" she looked at the passive Aoshi. "Why didn't you tell me this before? You're probably just like them. Thinking Kenshin's the cold bloodied killer that killed all those people the day I came into town, or thinking it was me. But it's not true. I didn't kill anyone; he didn't kill anyone but Hanya and that other fool. HE DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Kaoru stood up, knocking her chair down. Seeing her act of anger, guards from the area came forward, taking hold of her. Misao stood up and quickly tried to apologize.

"Kaoru it's not that…I just didn't want to tell you we were from Wacktra because of the way you were going to react…"

"Makimachi please…Kaoru needs to go to her hearing now, and you two need to leave." Kaoru's nurse replied. Misao sighed in defeat, nodding her head slowly. She walked past Kaoru who watched with wide sapphire eyes. When Aoshi went passed, she spoke lowly, enough for the both of them to hear.

"He's going to take revenge against me and I'm not afraid to die. Don't be afraid to die if the time comes up." Aoshi took effect to that but did nothing to show that he did. Misao just turned around and watched Kaoru be dragged out of the room. _I'm sorry Kaoru,_

_Look at what you've done to me_

_You've become my enemy_

_Poisoning the world for me_

_Take away everything_

_Weakened as I am_

She stared out into the night, her breathing becoming slightly heavy. Her mind continued to replay back the court room as well as Misao. She was to be released now that they found out the small truth they would allow believing, but she wasn't to return to Kyoto or Wacktra. _Those pictures…_the door clicked open and she whirled around. No one was allowed to enter at night, not even the nurses. Her eyes went wide for the briefest moment before she smirked. Standing before her was the tall mysterious man she met earlier. Not to mention she met him at Wacktra high her senior year, the only year she went. Aoshi bowed slightly to her, his way of greeting her. Kaoru extended both her arms out in a jester of welcome but she didn't put them down, she just placed them over her head in waiting.

"I was wondering when you'd come." She said breezily. Aoshi quirked an eyebrow before grinning, stepping forward towards her. Kaoru placed her hands to her side, as she leaned against the wall of her room. "I presume Misao hadn't figured it out yet?"

"Of course not," he spoke darkly. His voice carried out to her, sending shivers through her entire body. "Hopefully she never will."

"You love her, don't you?" he nodded, taking another step to her. Kaoru smirked, looking away to the outside once again. The street was slowly evaporating to nothing as people went home, deserting the day for a new one. "You love her so much that you wouldn't possibly kill her even if she figures it out." this time he made no move to nod or shake his head. He's heard that line before, only in different terms and from someone else's lips. Kaoru noticed his silence and looked over at him again.

"I love her enough to not let her find out the truth. But I wouldn't stop to fulfill my duties in killing if she does." Kaoru's eyes went wide. "Of course…I would take my life as well." That brought a slow smile. He really was Kenshin only different. Aoshi was a cold blooded killer that would never turn back on his ways.

"How many people have you killed since I was taken custody by this place? Or were you to weak to do anything? After all Kenshin did get you pretty badly." Now she was mocking him. Her voice wavered a bit, giving him the hint of fear. Aoshi took the few more steps and stopped right before her, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek. Kaoru leaned into his cold hand before closing her eyes, listening.

"I've killed…Katsura and the others. You will be my last victim, after all you were my main target in the first place." He chuckled as he said this and she just smiled, snapping her eyes open. "I heard you're being released tomorrow. That those pictures Misao turned in were enough to show the truth you didn't do all those killings." Her gaze hardened and his face went emotionless. "How do you think she got those pictures? Or those pictures ever existed in the first place?"

"…no…" she choked out. Aoshi wrapped cold fingers around her neck, pressing her hard against the white wall as he pressed something sharp against her stomach. She didn't struggle under him, only chocked for breath. Her eyes went to the security camera in the corner of the room. It was frozen in place, not moving or blinking its usual red light. The fear she's kept in this whole time came out in that instant but she didn't show it to Aoshi.

"This is your end Kamiya. Got some last words to say?" he released her neck enough for her to talk. Kaoru looked in straight on, her sapphire eyes intense. Aoshi faltered, seeing the deadly look of the Battousai in her. Quickly he caught his composure as he stared at her. She wasn't struggle against him like most victims would, just waited.

"Yeah…" she coughed out. "Don't falter to kill me just because Kenji will take revenge." She forced his arm to jam the knife into her gut before he could even ask her what that meant. His eyes went wide seeing her smile and loose consciousness. Her body fell limp against his and he stepped back, letting her fall face first into the ground. Blood slipped out from under her, creating a pool. Aoshi stared at her body before turning on his heel to walk away. Standing before him was a dark slender shadow. He positioned himself to attack but froze as the slender silhouette came into the moonlight.

"Misao," he got out. Misao stared at the dead body of Kaoru before looking at Aoshi. She was holding something in her arms, a folder. The same folder she kept all her files in regarding the mysterious case of the Wacktra incident. It suddenly became very clear to him. He understood what everything was about. "You've figured it out," he spoke, standing up straight. Misao nodded her small head.

"I have," she stepped forward, looking up to his full height. "I've also seen everything that happened, heard everything that I needed." She confessed. He just stared down at her. His next mission was going to be easy and like Kenshin he couldn't do it. Not his only love in life. "Kenshin died purposely to save Kaoru, making it so that you looked dead as well but really he knew you were going to kill the imperialist Katsura and his government. You did just that." she stopped, tears going down her delicate face.

"How did…?" she shook her head, silencing him. There was more.

"Sure everything that Kaoru told me was true, but there was something she never mentioned, didn't want to mention. She became pregnant with Kenshin's child but because of her turmoil and because she lived here in the institute she couldn't keep it. She purposely put it up for adoption where I can take it. Can adopt it because I can't have children of my own." His eyes went wide thinking of the four year old sleeping at home with a sitter. The same four year old that he began to call his own. "Then you came. It all made sense when you said you were an officer working under the Wacktra case, that you had some under cover men getting photos since it all began to become weird there. "I took all that in, thinking it was true. But tonight. Tonight as I looked through the last of the photos I forgot to give the court, I saw it. The one photo that gave it all away."

"What?" she didn't respond, which got him impatient. Misao slowly blinked, tears sliding down faster.

"A picture of us and Kenji," Aoshi's eyes went wide, his entire life time of becoming passive and emotionless leaving him. "Kenji obviously looks nothing like me, but he looks so much like Kaoru. Kaoru and Kenshin. I looked at an image of Kenshin and the two completely resemble one another. So I put the pieces together with the help of today's recording of our talk with Kaoru. She had told me never to fear death when I figure it out. It's not what she said in words but she coded it with her ways." She began laughing as her arms snaked around his waist. A laugh that woke everything up in him. "I'm not afraid Aoshi. I'm not afraid to die…"

**End.**

­

* * *

Thank you to all of those who were there for this whack out story. This was a pain in the ass to keep up so hopefully it was all good. No worries right? So now…Au Revoir and here's a nice treat for you.

**Broken: **Rated : **_coming this summer_**

He found her. Found her like a rag doll in an opened box that someone decided to return because she was broken. In real life, she really is broken. Her abilities cause her to become frail and broken to life except for him. He is the only one that can help her get fixed and that's what he's planning on doing.

YOU ALL RULE!

**_Reignashii, Deathtaker, paisita, Aenima, XxSilentxDreamerxX, Super, Red, AngelWingsBaka, _****_lIlSAKlI_** (You guys were there for the first chapter, which started me to finish this whole thing)

**_Ellie, Kik-ting, rain angst, Ginny-cry, _****_Nanakilover/Brukaoru_****_Rinoa-Heartilly-666_****_Kiyosato Tomoe_****_, kuronekosama, anime-lune, Lady Dark Angel, Liliedhe, alex, Wolf Jade, AOD _**

Special thanks for being there through the whole thing…

**_Reignashii, XxSilentxDreamerxX, AngelWingsBaka, lIlSAKlI, Kik-ting, and rain angst _**(you basically did all of the chapters and that means a lot to me. Thanxs so much.)

Thanxs to those who review this last chapter as well…

Au revoir 


End file.
